100 días
by princesa.jaidiangel
Summary: Jonathan "Sebastián" Morgerstern es un asesino serial, que mata a objetivos. Él fue adiestrado e involucrado en el grupo El Círculo por su padre Valentine, cabeza del mismo. Pero su máscara es ser un hijo modelo estudiante en The Dwight School. Su vida da un giro inesperado, cuando conoce a su vecino nuevo. Alec Lightwood. (Todos en vida ordinaria) Jonalec , Malec y Jofael.
1. Prologo

La Ciudad de Manhattan, una de las más pobladas del mundo. Conocida por el Edificio Empire State, el Edificio Chrysler, el Rockfeller Center, Broadway, Wall Street, Chinatown, Central Park, el Times Square, la Quinta Avenida, el Moma y el Madison Square Garden. Muchas personas viajan con tal de conocer el lugar.

La Escuala Dwight, es un Colegio Privado donde las familias más reconocidas de la Ciudad estudian. La hora del receso, era el preferido por los jóvenes. En uno de los salones de clase. Un joven de pelo negro y rizado, cejas delgadas y color miel, de estatura promedio. Se encuentra sentado sobre el escritorio del profesor, mientras es besado por un chico alto, musculo, con un marco poco delgado, cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes. Él tiene piel pálida, cara de pómulos altos, manos gráciles y largas pestañas rizadas, de color rubio más oscuro que su cabello.

El joven moreno empieza a meter sus manos debajo de su camisa del uniforme. Cuando el celular del rubio suena.

-No contestes…

-Puede ser algo importante

-¿Algo más importante que yo?

El joven rubio se separó de la mesa y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón -¿Qué ocurre?

-_Hubo un problema en una misión_

-Estoy en el Colegio

_-Si tú padre se entera, es capaz de matarme… por favor_

Él vio la hora en su reloj -¿Podrá realizarse en media hora?

_-Conociéndote lo harás en 10 minutos_

-Muy bien, ven por mí

_-Estoy afuera del patio trasero _

-Voy enseguida

-¿Puedo saber que es más importante que yo, Jonathan?

Jonathan sonrío y se acercó a él para depositarle un beso en sus labios –Te compensaré lo prometo.

-¿Lo prometes? –bufó él –Eso es nuevo.

Jonathan salió corriendo del aula de clases. Rafael y él no tenían una relación formal, solamente amigos con beneficios. Tenían sexo y no le exigía mucho, eso le gustaba de él. Rafael estudia en el mismo grupo que su hermana menor, Clary. Por ella fue que le conoció. Pero él no era un estudiante ordinario, llegó al patio trasero. Se trepó del árbol y pudo saltar la barda sin mucho problema. Una camioneta negra le esperaba.

Abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro con lentes, que enseguida él entró arrancó el vehículo. Jonathan agarró una mochila negra que estaba en el asiento y se desabrochó la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-Descubrieron a Helen y está secuestrada

Jonathan se puso una camisa negra, junto con una chamarra -¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?

-Si yo intervenía me pondría en evidencia y estamos demasiado cerca, he logrado llegar a Jason Park

Jonathan río mientras sacó una pistola, colocándole un cartucho –No sé porque te gusta estar jugando al policía Lucian, somos asesinos no jugamos a encubiertos ni nada por el estilo

-¡Sebastián! Jason Park es uno de los narcotraficantes más poderosos de toda Asia, siempre está rodeado de seguridad mayor, por algo tú padre me dio está misión a mí y no a ti

-¿Llegamos?

-Sí, la tienen en el séptimo piso

-Si logro matar a Park, tienes que darme la mitad del dinero que mi padre te pagara

-Esto no es como…

-¡Si o no!

-Muy bien… muy bien

Jonathan sonrío y bajó de la camioneta, se puso sus lentes oscuros, una gorra y un cubre bocas negro. Lucian vio que subió por las escaleras de emergencia.

-¿Acaso está loco?

-Difícil matar a un hombre que siempre está rodeado de seguridad, basura –se decía Jonathan cuando pudo entrar por una ventana, era una habitación de lo que parecía mantenimiento. Abrió la puerta, no había nadie, la cámara de seguridad se encontraba en la esquina –Hora de la función –él disparó hacia la cámara y después corrió, hasta dirigirse a las escaleras, en el siguiente piso, habían tres hombres haciendo ronda con sus metralletas. Jonathan disparó a uno, provocando que él otro se dirija hacia él, pero para ese momento, él ya le estaba dando un golpe del pecho y una patada en el estómago, él otro lanzó un disparo hacia él. Pero uso el cuerpo del hombre que tenía en sus manos, después lo tiró hacia su compañero, disparándole en la frente –Tontos –guardo su pistola y agarró las dos metralletas.

Jonathan volvió a correr, más hombres aparecieron pero las metralletas le ayudaron a deshacerse de ellos. Entró al elevador. Piso 7, marcó en los botones. Cuando llegó al séptimo piso, no pudo contar cuantos había, siguió disparando, al mismo tiempo que propiciaba algunos golpes rápidos y patadas. Eso era un juego de niños para él. Escuchó un grito y supo que se trataba de su compañera.

-¡¿Para quién trabajas?!

-Mátame, pero no hablaré… no obtendrás nada de mí

Jonathan abrió la puerta de una patada, cinco hombres en la habitación. Dos fueron hacia él, uno de ellos tenía una navaja que lanzó hacia él, Jonathan logró esquivarla y esta se clavó en la puerta. Jonathan la agarró, mientras disparó a dos de ellos.

-¡Mátalo! –ordeno un hombre alto, calvo de alrededor 30 años.

Jonathan le clavó la navaja en el cuello al mismo tiempo que le quebró esté, después lanzó la navaja directo al corazón del que faltaba.

-¿A esto le llaman seguridad profesional? –bufó Jonathan

-¿Quién eres?

-Tú peor pesadilla –contestó Jonathan, el hombre agarró una pistola. Jonathan le dio una patada y se la quitó, después le disparó en la frente -¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te descubran?

-Quieres soltarme y después presumes

Jonathan sacó la navaja clavada en uno de los hombres y la usó para romper las sogas. Después le entregó la pistola que le quitó al hombre –Lucian está en el estacionamiento, deben venir más hombre –Jonathan miró la hora.

-Me perderé la clase de Cálculo diferencial

-¿A dónde vas?

-Voy por Park

-Él ya no debe estar aquí –contestó ella levantándose.

-Te equivocas –contestó él, ambos salieron de la habitación y más hombres aparecieron –Ve de ese lado

-Te esperamos abajo

-Si no salgo en 10 minutos, váyanse sin mi

-¡Estás loco!

Jonathan se dirigió hacia los cinco hombres que estaban del pasillo, nuevamente dando golpes y usando la navaja que para su parecer, le fue regalada. Escuchó el ruido de un helicóptero. Fue de la ventana saliendo por la escalera de servicio y subió lo más rápido que pudo, ahí estaba Park con diez guardaespaldas caminando hacia el helicóptero. Jonathan sacó su pistola, vio a Park subir al helicóptero, disparó cinco veces hacia dónde sabía está el tanque de gasolina, los guardaespaldas se dieron cuenta y empezaron a disparar, Jonathan empezó a bajar las escaleras, cuando escuchó la explosión. Él entró a una de las ventanas.

-Es un maldito desgraciado –dijo Lucian golpeando el volante

-Realmente es el mejor –dijo Helen asombrada

-Lo es, su padre lo sabe

Escucharon un par de balazos más, hasta que lo vieron salir y tiró una metralleta más al piso, entró a la camioneta y se quitó el cubre boca.

-Debes cumplir con el acuerdo

-Hice en 30 minutos, lo que tú quisiste hacer en una semana de misión encubierta

-Destrozando un helicóptero y asesinando a…

-Me tienes celos –respondió el quitándose la gorra y los lentes oscuros, después la camisa negra.

-Sí, te odio Morgerstern

-Mañana en la noche me toca un político, supongo que no será tan emocionante como un narcotraficante

* * *

><p>Cuando Jonathan volvió al aula de clases, el profesor de cálculo ya se había ido. Sus compañeros le observaron sin decir nada. Él se sentó en su butaca y sacó el libro de gramática.<p>

-¿Te entretenías con Rafael?

-Hola Aline

Ella le entregó una carpeta –Copia los ejercicios que hicimos en clase, no vimos tema nuevo –ella suspiró -¡Tienes una maldita suerte!

-Eso me han dicho hoy –contestó él

-Morgerstern este fin de semana hay fiesta en mi casa, debes venir

-Claro no faltaré –dijo él y vio que un mensaje llegó a su celular

_"__Hoy iré a tu casa a hacer trabajo de equipo, recuerda que me vas a compensar"._

Aline había leído el mensaje -¿Por qué no tienen una relación formal?

-Amiga, tengo 17 años no me gustan las formalidades y a él tampoco, nos divertimos y listo

-Tal vez es porque no ha robado tu corazón

-¿Realmente crees en esas estupideces como el amor?

-¿Tú no?

-Es sólo una fantasía Aline, la realidad es que solamente los hombres o las personas que hacen al final de cuentas ir a la cama y acostarse, el proceso de enamoramiento es como pedir permiso o si tuvieras que pasar por varios obstáculos con tal de llegar a ese objetivo –Aline quedo atónita –Al final de cuentas es el mismo objetivo, ¿no crees? Sólo que yo me tomo el camino directo

* * *

><p>-Clary…<p>

Ella está tecleando en la computadora, están en el estudio de su casa. Ella es una chica pelirroja, tiene ojos color verde como su hermano pero es baja de estatura y de complexión delgada. Junto a ella está su mejor amigo, Simón Lewis.

-¿Qué ocurre?

De nuevo se escuchó un fuerte gemido, acompañado de un par de gritos.

-No te sientes incómoda que nosotros estamos haciendo tarea, mientras tú hermano… -su voz era nerviosa –tú hermano…

-¿Mi hermano qué? –preguntó ella dejando de teclear –Mi hermano y Rafael están cogiendo en su habitación, ¿Eso es lo que no puedes decir?

-Técnicamente, Rafael debería estar aquí con nosotros haciendo el trabajo

-Técnicamente, pero llegaste tarde a la reunión. Rafael dijo que platicaría con mi hermano mientras llegabas y las cosas terminaron así

-Sólo llegue 5 minutos tarde Clary, 5 minutos

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces?

-Terminemos la tarea y déjalos coger, de todas maneras Rafael sólo estaría hablando de lo perfecto que es mi hermano mientras trabajamos

-Si él está enamorado de tú hermano, ¿Por qué acepta una relación sin beneficios?

Clary suspiró –Mi hermano no cree en el amor, él tiene aventuras ¿lo sabes verdad? –Simón asistió –Creo que Rafael al aceptar ser amigo con derecho de mi hermano, es la forma más cercana a estar con él

-Pero tú hermano sigue teniendo aventuras

-Sí, pero son de una noche o algo así, digamos que Rafael es su única constante.

-Bueno, yo por eso… no tengo novia ni amiga con derecho

Clary río –Ahora que ya hablamos sobre la vida sentimental de mi hermano, ¿Te parece si seguimos con el trabajo?


	2. Corazón de piedra

Jonathan está acostumbrado a despertarse temprano todas las mañanas, a las cinco ya se encontraba corriendo en Central Park, su vida era rutinaria. Es buen estudiante, chicas y chicos del Colegio mueren por él, pero sus gustos son muy selectos. Cuando volvió a su casa después de su caminata rutinaria, entró por la puerta principal. Su madre Jocelyn, está en la cocina. Ella les seguía consintiendo, a pesar de que para su padre ellos ya debían valerse por sí mismos.

Su mamá tiene el mismo color de cabello que su hermana Clary, también el mismo color de ojos que ambos. Ella es delgada y muy paciente, menos cuando los dos la sacaban de quicio. En fin, se dedica al arte gracias a contactos de su padre, vende en una de las galerías más importantes de Nueva York. Su padre es el hombre que está bajando las escaleras, ya está vestido de traje ejecutivo hablando por celular al mismo tiempo.

-Samuel, te dije claramente que los documentos tenían que estar listos ayer –su voz era tenue pero fuerte, él trabaja en una empresa de Bienes Raíces. Una de las mejores, su padre es reconocido en todo Nueva York y parte del norte del país, por ser un empresario comprometido y con una muy buena imagen pública, a veces le invitan a ser parte de seminarios y conferencias -¡No me importa que es lo que vas a hacer! –la voz de Valentine ahora era más gruesa y severa -¡A las 8 de la mañana tengo la cita con el cliente! Así que o vas a despertar al abogado o no sé qué tengas que hacer pero quiero esos documentos cuando llegue a mi oficina o estás despedido.

Él cerró su celular y lo colocó del desayunador. Jonathan ya estaba del refrigerador bebiendo un vaso de leche.

-Cariño, te he dicho que no debes hacer corajes a primera hora de la mañana

-Buenos días amor –le respondió él con una voz más cálida y la besó en los labios, después miró a su hijo -¿Qué esperas para ir al Colegio?

-No pienso ir a abrir o ponerme a barrer padre, son las seis de la mañana tengo el tiempo exacto para bañarme y llegar –contestó él.

Jocelyn sonrío –Solamente ve a bañarte Jonathan.

-¡Mamá! ¿Has visto mi plancha para el cabello?

-Aunque te planches tu cabello tus chinos volverán a traicionarte

-¡Te escuché Jonathan!

-Ese era el objetivo

-Está en mi… -Jocelyn se quitó el mandil –Checa los panqueques Jonathan y deja de molestar a tu hermana

-Pero…

-Valentine

-Has escuchado a tu madre, haz los panqueques y dame un vaso de jugo

-Valentine

-Amor son hermanos, pelean y se jalan los cabellos lo han hecho desde que son pequeños

Jocelyn no dijo nada y subió las escaleras. Jonathan le entregó el vaso de jugo a su papá, mientras estaba pendiente de los panqueques.

-¿Qué hizo Samuel está vez?

-Debía encargarse de un congresista de Washington, debo llevar la evidencia a las 8 de la mañana –contestó él bebiendo de su jugo

-¿Por qué no me das esos trabajos a mí?

-Ya lo hemos hablado Jonathan, eres menor de edad y estudias, no podemos hacer que tú madre sospeche algo –le contesta él y se detiene para beber de su jugo

-No es justo, a ellos les das los trabajos más divertidos incluso a Lucian, a mí solo me das objetivos que es disparar desde lejos o…

-¿O? Supe lo que ocurrió con Park, todavía tenemos que hablarlo jovencito

-¿Lo supiste?

-Tenía vigilado el perímetro, lo hiciste muy bien

-¿Qué hizo muy bien? –preguntó Jocelyn bajando las escaleras

-Jonathan es el nuevo mariscal del equipo de futbol americano

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella emocionada –Tenemos que festejarlo

-Por supuesto que vamos a festejarlo –respondió él –el próximo viernes iremos al juego de inauguración de los Gigantes

-Hombres –quejó Clary bajando con su mochila -¿No vas a bañarte?

-¿Acaso tú no acabas de salir del baño?

Ella frunció el labio y se sentó. Jonathan agarró una manzana y después subió las escaleras. Valentine sonrío, se acercó a su hija revolviéndole el cabello -¿Algo te preocupa?

-Papá mañana es viernes

-Lo es –respondió él sentándose

-Mañana hay una fiesta –contestó ella, haciendo la cara de ángel con un buen juego de miradas

Valentine cruzó los brazos –Lo hemos hablado Clarisa, aún tienes 15 años de edad. Nada de fiestas

-Papá, van a ir los más importantes del Colegio e incluso el organizador es Jordan Kyle, está en el equipo de fútbol con Jonathan

-¿Jonathan va a ir?

-No lo sé

-Si Jonathan va, tú vas

-¡Eso no es justo!

-Fin de la discusión –Jocelyn le entregó su taza de café a su esposo, y su plato de panqueques a su hija.

-Clary en estas épocas, debes cuidarte nosotros nos preocupamos por ti y nos sentiremos más tranquilos sabiendo que tú hermano estará contigo

-Voy a ir con Simón y Maia

-¿No va a ir Rafael? –preguntó su mamá

-Por supuesto, también vendrá con nosotros –contestó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>-Ni siquiera lo pienses, tengo otros planes está noche<p>

-¡Vamos Jonathan! Mamá y papá no me dejarán ir a la fiesta de Kyle si tú no vas

Jonathan manejaba su convertible –Lo siento chaparra, pero ya tenía planes reservados para hoy y no puedo cancelarlos.

-¡Jonathan!

-Ni aunque me grites

-Rafael viene con nosotros también

-Me da gusto –dijo él estacionándose en la entrada del Colegio.

-Eso significa que tú compromiso no es con él

Jonathan oprimió el botón para que el techo del convertible se suba –No, mis planes de esta noche no tienen nada que ver con él, así que ese truco no va a funcionar.

Él bajo de su asiento. Ella hizo lo mismo algo furiosa –Tengo un plan

-Tus planes apestan

-Mamá y papá no deben enterarse que tú no vas, les vamos a decir que si estarás ahí y me pasas a buscar cuando termine tu compromiso

Jonathan empezó a reírse, lo que para Clary siempre catalogaba como risa tétrica de película de terror –¿Ahora quieres que sea tu chofer?

-¡Jonathan! Soy tú única hermana

-Desafortunadamente, debí ser hijo único

-¿Cuánto quieres que te pague?

Jonathan giró a ver a su hermana –Ahora si estamos hablando

-¿Mi mesada de este mes?

-Trato –contestó él y se marchó.

Simón caminó hacia donde estaba su amiga, quien saltaba de felicidad y al verlo lo abrazó -¡Lo hice!

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Iremos a la fiesta de Jordan Kyle está noche

-¿Qué?

-Ven, te explico en el camino al salón –ella le soltó del abrazo.

* * *

><p>Jonathan entró a su salón de clases, la mayoría le saludó dándole los buenos días. Él se sentó en su silla y vio hacia la ventana.<p>

-¿Irás a la fiesta de Kyle? –le preguntó Aline y después suspiró -¿Qué tanto piensas?

-Al parecer si iré –le contestó sin mirarla –llevaré a Clary, me ausentaré por un momento y después volveré

-Eso es emocionante, es la primera vez que vas a una fiesta desde que te conozco

-No me llama la atención, ir a un lugar dónde solamente se ponen a beber cerveza, bailan música patética y después andan buscando habitaciones o rincones para ponerse a follar

Aline se río –Vaya has descrito muy bien las fiestas

-Por supuesto que lo he hecho, ¿Algo me faltó? –él la miró –Ah sí, y hay los chicos inteligentes que empiezan a drogarse

-¿Dejarás a tú hermanita a ir a esa fiesta?

-Desea ir y me ganaré su mesada de un mes –respondió él.

-Jonathan a veces me sorprendes demasiado, eres demasiado… no sé si decir maduro o amargado

-¿Amargado? –bufó él

Aline sonrío –Lo sé, pero creo que realmente necesitas una buena novia o un buen novio, que te llegue a enamorar

-No hablemos sobre ese patético tema

-Es en serio –ella iba a seguir hablando, cuando la profesora entró.

* * *

><p>Jonathan sacó su libro de su mochila. Él sabía que era demasiado maduro para su edad, su padre se había encargado de enseñarle y adiestrarlo, él heredaría el negocio familiar de su padre. Detrás de la empresa de Bienes Raíces, creo una sociedad dedicado a eliminar a personas dentro del país; en realidad trabajaban para distintos clientes desde la CIA, hasta políticos y grupos de otros países. La sociedad se llama El Círculo, son un grupo de allegados y él se encontraba entre el grupo de jóvenes, solamente eran 5 menores de edad. El mejor era él, pero como es menor de edad su padre no podía romper con el protocolo y reglas que él mismo había impuesto. A él le gustaba, a él le hacía sentir vivo y llenarse de adrenalina cada misión, pero sobre todo cuando terminaba ayudando a los "Superiores" por meterse en problemas. Le aburría la escuela, estudiar y sobre todo socializar con sus compañeros, sabía sonreírles y no ser grosero, la imagen es lo que cuenta siempre había sido el consejo de su padre. Fuera de ahí, le gustaba satisfacerse de la manera directa, tal como le decía a su amiga Aline. Si podía decir que ella era su mejor amiga desde que entraron al Colegio. Ella era lo opuesto a él y por eso congeniaban, le escuchaba y parecía preocuparse por él. Jamás quería relaciones formales, por su ritmo de vida. Demasiado estaba teniendo con Rafael, que bueno ya empezaba a reclamarle que era más importante que él. A Jonathan no le gustaba que le controlaran o quisieran controlar su tiempo. Él tenía que tener el tiempo disponible para el momento en que tenga que ir a alguna misión, sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Pensaba detenidamente tener que terminar su corta y excitante relación, no podía negar que el latino lo hacía bien en la cama y le gustaba cuando saltaba gemidos en español.<p>

Para la hora del receso, todos sus compañeros ya habían salido. Aline se iba con sus compañeras de música, ellos no comían juntos. Ahí estaba aquél chico con el que llevaba saliendo tres meses, tal vez ya era mucho tiempo.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Rafael, creo que tenemos que hablar

-¿Tenemos que hablar?

Jonathan le sujetó del brazo y los dos subieron las escaleras hasta el salón que había sido cerrado por problemas con la corriente eléctrica.

-No puedes terminar algo que no tenemos Jonathan

-Ese es el problema Rafael, creo que piensas que tenemos algo que no hay –contestó él con voz firme, dándose cuenta que sonaba como su padre

-¿Acaso piensas que soy un crío?

-¿No lo eres? –Rafael cruzó los brazos enfadado -¿Estás enamorado de mí verdad?

-¡Jonathan!

Jonathan sacudió su cabeza y fue hacia una de las butacas sentándose –Te lo advertí Rafael, te lo dije claramente cuando aceptaste que simplemente nos acostemos sin ser nada, sin ataduras

-¿Acaso tienes un corazón de piedra? ¿No tienes sentimientos?

-A lo mejor no lo tengo Rafael, simplemente me gusta follar contigo pero no otra cosa, yo no quiero citas románticas ni tampoco andar agarrados de las manos

-¿No te estoy dando eso? –le preguntó él parándose frente a él

-Rafael voy a romperte el corazón, eres uno de los mejores amigos de Clary y… -Rafael le calló besándolo en los labios, y después fue besándolo detrás de la oreja –Rafael…

-No me importa si me rompes el corazón, sino tienes sentimientos… entonces no se lo entregarás a nadie

-También me acuesto con otros chicos

-Lo sé, pero soy el único con el que lo has hecho más veces

Jonathan río y le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón –No eres el único Rafael, tal vez del colegio sí

Rafael le miró sin decir nada volviendo a besarlo. Jonathan lo atrajo hacia él sentándolo en sus piernas.


	3. El primer error

-No viniste a la práctica ayer Morgenstern

-Profesor lo siento, mandé mensaje mis padres salieron y no podía dejar a mi pequeña hermana sola –dijo él sarcástico.

El entrenador le miró, al momento que sus compañeros guardaban silencio.

-Eres el mariscal ahora Morgenstern, no puedes andar faltando por eso para la próxima vez si tú hermana no puede quedarse sola entonces tráela

-Claro cuñado, trae a Clary a los entrenamientos

Jonathan bostezó -¿Usted va a ponerle un perro guardián para que los lobos no se metan con ella?

-Creo que contigo es suficiente, ninguno de ellos se atreverá a ponerle un dedo encima –respondió el entrenador –ahora empecemos la práctica

Jonathan río y sus compañeros no volvieron a decir nada. Su padre le dijo que tenía que practicar ese deporte porque su abuelo materno fue uno de los mejores de su generación hasta la Universidad, así que en los Fairchild, el futbol americano era tradicional. A su madre le gustaba asistir a sus partidos y también le emocionaba que tuviera el mismo gusto que su abuelo.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a su casa después de la práctica, el reloj marcaba las 7 de la noche, a las 9 iniciaba la fiesta y a las 9:30 él asistiría a su misión. Estacionó el coche sin meterlo en el garaje. Al bajar se asombró al ver un camión de mudanza, al parecer la casa de al lado sería habitada después de 20 años. Varias personas iban a ver la casa, pero nadie la terminaba comprando. Entre los vecinos decían que la casa estaba maldita. Cuando él y Clary estaban pequeños les gustaba entrar y buscar algún fantasma, pero jamás hallaron alguno.<p>

-¡Jace! –se escuchó la voz de una joven dentro de la otra casa.

Jonathan caminó tranquilamente hacia la sala, sacó su llave y abrió. En la sala vio las mochilas de Simón y Maia. Fue a la cocina dónde agarró una manzana. Escuchó los pasos rápidos de su hermana en las escaleras.

-¿Ya estás aquí?

-Tenemos vecinos nuevos

-¿Así? –preguntó ella asombrada yendo al refrigerador –No me había dado cuenta

-Hay un camión de mudanzas

-Vaya, tendremos nuevos vecinos que emoción –dijo ella de mala gana -¿Acaso quieres a algún chico guapo y sexy?

Jonathan le tiró en la cara el trapo de cocina de su mamá -¿Acaso van a disfrazar a Simón de reina de la noche?

-Maia se le va a declarar está noche –le dijo ella en un susurro

-¿Qué?

Clary asintió con una risa traviesa –Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, ¿Lo sabías?

-Soy el único que tienes y no hay otra opción -él dio un mordisco a su manzana

-Ya están aquí chicos –Jocelyn entró con dos bolsas de materiales de su arte –Hay vecinos nuevos

-Eso le digo a Clarisa

-Prepararé un pay y mañana se los llevaremos -Jonathan y Clary se miraron -Vamos chicos, es una tradición siempre que llegan vecinos nuevos

-Jamás hemos tenido vecinos nuevos no sé en 15 años –contestó Jonathan

-Clary… ¿necesitas ayuda para tu primera fiesta?

-Mamá gracias, pero Maia y Simón están en mi habitación –ella sacó una caja de jugo del refrigerador y volvió a subir.

-Ya creció mamá

-Tú también –le respondió ella –aunque tú dejaste de necesitarme cuando cumpliste diez años

Jonathan dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y le besó la frente –Tú me lo dijiste aprendí a ser independiente desde pequeño

-¿Cuidarás a tu hermana esta noche?

-Haré lo que pueda, si ella se escapa con algún chico alcoholizado no podré detenerla –Jocelyn le dio un golpe en el hombro –Madre, no puede lesionarme soy el mariscal me ha herido

-No sea payaso

-Voy a mi habitación, ocuparé el baño antes que tú hija y sus amigos se apoderen de él

Jonathan subió a su habitación, desde fuera se escuchaban las risas de Clary con sus amigos. Él entró a su habitación y encendió la luz. La ventana estaba abierta. Asomó viendo que del jardín se hallaba un joven de cabello rubio y una chica de cabello negro lacio, ella parecía tener la misma edad que su hermana. Ya no serían los únicos adolescentes de la calle. Los Sullivan, era una pareja de 60 años; los Richard tenían 3 hijos pequeños, el mayor de 9 años. En fin, eran los únicos jóvenes que vivían en esa calle. Jonathan agarró uno de sus libros de Stephen King y se adentró en su lectura.

* * *

><p>Cuarto para las nueve ya estaba en su coche tocando el clackson. Clary salió corriendo de la casa junto con sus amigos. Los de mudanzas ya se habían ido y sólo la luz de afuera estaba encendida en la casa de los vecinos al parecer salieron.<p>

-La fiesta es a las nueve

-Te dije que tengo un compromiso y no puedo llegar tarde

-Hola Jonathan –dijo Maia sentándose

-Hola –respondió él

-Clary me dijo que hay vecinos nuevos

-Sí –Jonathan bostezó y después empezó a manejar.

Los chicos iban platicando sobre sus compañeros, quienes irían a la fiesta. Jonathan se detuvo afuera de la casa de los Kyle, ya estaba lleno de estudiantes de los distintos grados, varios saludaban a Jonathan y le miraban asombrados.

-¿A qué hora vienes?

-Vengo cuando termine con mis planes –contestó él.

-Muy bien –dijo ella bajando del coche.

Clary lucía realmente contenta y emocionada por su primera fiesta. Jonathan observó como uno de los estudiantes la miraba de arriba abajo. Jonathan arrancó el coche de nuevo. Sólo iría a matar a Ben Barnes, un diputado que deseaba volver a ser reelegido y después vendría a cuidar a su hermana de la manada de lobos donde se metió, sus amigos de Fut bol Americano la respetaban, pero los otros estudiantes del colegio él no sabía si harían lo mismo. Manejó lo más rápido que pudo. El lugar de los hechos, un restaurante gourmet. Dentro del vehículo se colocó su ropa de trabajo, con la cual ya se sentía cómodo. Según Helen, era su moda personal.

Se estacionó a cinco cuadras del lugar, todo lo había planeado bien. Recorrió el lugar, sabía dónde había hecho su reservación. Saldría por la puerta trasera para evitar los paparazzis, esa iba a hacer su oportunidad, era el momento perfecto. Vio la hora en su reloj. Cuando llegó subió del árbol que tanto práctico, sacó su arma silenciosa. Donde él estaba había poca luz y no era capturado por las cámaras de seguridad.

A las 9:30 en punto, Ben Barnes salía acompañado de su amante. Jonathan observó bien a su objetivo, tenía la seguridad que sabía, al igual que el punto débil, era el momento oportuno y disparó, la bala dio directamente en el cuello del señor de 50 años, sus guardaespaldas se pusieron en alerta. La amante gritó. El señor cayó hincado sosteniendo su cuello que sangraba con su mano y giró hacia la dirección donde había llegado la bala. Ese era el momento perfecto, la luz láser se reflejó en su frente y dio el tiró final. Ahora sólo era cuestión de segundos para salir de ahí. Guardó el arma en su mochila. Se bajó de un salto sin mirar hacia abajo, cuando sintió como su cuerpo chocó con otra persona. Escuchó un quejido de dolor. Se giró y le tapó la boca, era un chico a lo mejor de su edad, cabellos negros desaliñados y ojos color azul. Le miró asustado. Eso no estaba en sus planes, no debía haber nadie en ese lugar. Sus rasgos no eran muy finos. Él escuchó los pasos de los guardaespaldas.

Debía eliminar a ese testigo, no podía tener testigos. Aunque no había visto nada. ¿No es así?

El chico forcejeó con él para que le suelte, Jonathan lo sujetó y se lo llevó con él. El chico peleaba, dándole codazos en su estómago y en su pecho, también pisándole el pie. Cuando llegaron de la esquina lo soltó.

-¿Acaso está loco?

-Tú fuiste quien se metió en mi camino –le dijo enfadado

-Yo… ¿Yo? Si me disculpa yo solamente me alejé para tomar una llamada y de pronto alguien cayó sobre mi espalda

Jonathan vio a lo lejos –Mira, debo irme… así que te recomiendo que esperes aquí una media hora y después vuelvas al restaurante

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tienes lentes oscuros, gorra y un cubre bocas?

-Voy a una fiesta de disfraces

-¿De quién se supone que estás disfrazado? –preguntó cruzado de brazos –No me parece muy original

-Mira niño

-¿Niño? –Él frunció el labio, escuchó a personas correr -¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Eres un periodista?

-Me descubriste

-¿A quién le tomaste foto?

-No tengo tiempo de platicar, solamente vuelve al restaurante

-¿Alec? ¿Alec dónde estás?

-Creo que me están llamando –giró él y cuando volvió a mirar hacia atrás, el hombre misterioso ya no estaba –Pero que…

-¿Alec qué haces aquí? –preguntó un joven alto rubio, de ojos dorados –Dijiste que sólo ibas a hacer una llamada

-Esto… no fue nada

-Nos vamos, creo que hay un alboroto en el patio trasero del restaurante, no han querido decir nada y nos están sacando a todos –le explicó él.

-Es extraño –Él miró hacia atrás de nuevo.

Jonathan llegó hacia dónde estaba su coche, se quitó su gorra y sus lentes, por primera vez sintió que la sangre se le había subido a la cabeza. Jamás había tenido un percance o error, jamás y esta vez tenía un testigo. No tuvo el tiempo de matarlo, porque alguien le buscaba.

-¡Maldición!

Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de su padre –Bueno

-La misión

-Fue un éxito –dijo él mordiéndose el labio

-Perfecto, ahora ve a la fiesta a cuidar a tu hermana y no vuelvan tarde

-Claro –él cerró su celular -¿Debo regresar para eliminarlo?

Jonathan se llevó sus manos a su cabeza –El chico no dirá nada, esto pasará desapercibido… ¡demonios!

Jonathan entró a su vehículo. Se cambió la ropa y sacó su celular a punto de marcarle a Lucian –Si le digo se burlara de mí, dirá que es mi primer error y… -él golpeó el volante –No dirá nada, para él soy un periodista, todo está bien.


	4. Los nuevos vecinos

Ellos llegaron al medio día a Nueva York, su padre fue transferido como Director Ejecutivo en Madison Incorporation. Por lo que se vieron obligados a mudarse. Isabelle estaba emocionada con la mudanza, Jace solamente pensaba en cómo iba a acoplarse a su nuevo ritmo de vida, Max seguía leyendo sus mangas y él, pues bueno le era indiferente como la mayoría del tiempo. No prestaba mucha atención, cuando les comunicaron a los cuatro "Nos mudamos a Manhattan", lo primero que pensó es "que fastidio" después "qué más da, aunque reclames no puedes hacer nada"

Aún iba a cumplir los 18 años y hasta los 21 años tendría la mayoría de edad, en octubre entraría a la Universidad. Aplicó para Harvard, Princeton, Yale y Columbia, su deseo es estudiar la profesión de arquitectura y también vivir lejos de casa, sin embargo mudarse con sus padres a Nueva York dejaba a Columbia en desventaja. Él es reservado, sencillo, consciente de si mismo, serio, inteligente, sobreprotector y responsable.

El presidente de la compañía de su padre les regaló de cortesía una cena en un restaurant Gourmet muy conocido en Manhattan, su amiga Lily –compañera de San Francisco –le llamó por teléfono, cuando salió a la entrada principal había mucho tráfico y también gente, que no escuchaba nada así que hasta que logró encontrar un lugar aislado junto a un árbol. Justo cuando había terminado de hablar, un hombre salió de la nada cayendo sobre su espalda. Lo más impactante fue que le llevó a rastras hasta la esquina, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en soltarse. Su madre les había inscrito a él y a Jace a tae kwon do desde que tenían 5 años, decía que debían aprender una buena disciplina, su hermana Isabelle escogió entrar también en lugar de ballet o danza moderna. Por eso es que más le sorprendió aquel hombre misterioso que lo peor del caso es que se atrevió a llamarle "niño" ¿Niño? Él no era un niño. Después desapareció de la nada, pensó que tal vez se escondió pero no perdería el tiempo en buscarle.

Cuando volvió al restaurante, escucharon que habían llamado a la policía. Un hombre había sido asesinado en el patio trasero. Su padre manejaba la camioneta familiar de regreso a su nueva casa, Alec iba perdido en sus pensamientos ¿Aquél hombre era realmente un reportero o era la persona que asesinó a aquél hombre? Debía tratarse de un error, si fuera un asesino lo habría matado también.

-¡Tierra hablando a Alec!

-¿Me decías? –le respondió a su hermana, sin dejar de observar por la ventana

-Siempre andas en otro mundo, pero hoy parece que estás en otra galaxia –dijo ella

-Solamente estoy cansado y quiero descansar

-Muy bien, mañana queremos ir a dar un paseo en la tarde por la ciudad –explicó Jace colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza acolchonado de su asiento –mamá ha dicho que podemos ir siempre y cuando terminemos de desempacar

-Pero y si terminamos cansados, creo que tenemos tiempo para ir de paseo con calma –dijo observando a sus dos hermanos.

-¡Alec! ¡Estamos en Nueva York la Ciudad que nunca duerme! –dijo sarcástico Jace -¡No hay tiempo de descansar!

No tardaron en llegar a la casa, Max fue el primero en subir a su habitación. Robert, su padre, cerró la puerta con llave. Alec solamente vio las cajas que debían empezar a desempacar mañana. Sus hermanos pensaban que terminarían mañana en desempacar, pero él sabía que no era así aunque en realidad Isabelle y Jace pueden ser muy eficientes cuando quieren una recompensa. Sus padres fueron hacia la cocina y él subió las escaleras.

-Mañana tenemos pensado madrugar –le informó Isabelle, mientras soltaba su trenza del cabello –para terminar temprano

-Muy bien –dijo él y entró a su habitación. Sólo tenía tres cajas en su habitación y una maleta todo lo que se había traído de San Francisco.

Abrió una de las cajas para sacar su colcha y sobrecama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el restaurante; pero dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó se quedó dormido. El cambio de horario le afectó, a las cinco de la mañana ya estaba despierto. Hay neblina en la ciudad, aunque se encuentran en marzo. Aún no tenía puesto cortinas. Se sentó de su cama y se asombró al ver que la habitación de enfrente estaba la luz prendida. Él se levantó caminando hacia la ventana. Un chico rubio entre platinado o blanco no podía distinguir vestía pants sin camisa. Pudo notar la espalda marcada, delgada pero se notaba que hacía ejercicio. Fue hacia un perchero y agarró una camisa.

-¿Quién se levanta a esta hora en sábado? –se preguntó él atónito, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el chico giró. Realmente era agraciado, rasgos y pómulos finos, un buen abdomen que provocó un ligero sonrojo en él. El chico giró hacia la ventana. ¿Le habrá visto? Alec se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia un costado de la ventana, cuando volvió a asomar la luz ya estaba apagada y el chico no estaba ahí.

Alec quedó pensativo, él es homosexual pero jamás había salido con alguien, por más que Lily le insistió en invitar a varios chicos, siempre decía que hay cosas más importantes que hacer o no tenía tiempo para salir con alguien. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió sin golpear. Ahí estaba Jace, con una camisa blanca y unos jeans puestos -¿Listo para empezar?

-Claro –dijo él un poco inconforme, pero entre los hermanos se apoyan así que tenía que ser paciente y prudente con ellos.

Salió de su recámara y bajó las escaleras, se impregnaba el olor a café. Isabelle ya tenía listo todo para ponerse en marcha y comenzar a desempacar.

* * *

><p>Jonathan salió a correr, se le había hecho tarde. A las cinco en punto siempre ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, pero la duda sobre aquel testigo no le dejó conciliar bien el sueño. Cuando llegó a la fiesta no hubo mucha novedad, más que Simón rechazó a Maia porque es su amiga y no hay sentimientos de por medio, hubo un poco de drama; Clary tuvo que encerrarse en el baño con ella para consolarla. Los demás chicos no sabían que es lo que ocurría. Helen se tomó muchas fotos con él por ser su primera fiesta. Se sintió aliviado de que Rafael no haya asistido a la fiesta, porque terminó en la cama de su amigo Jordan con un chico de otro curso; no sabía su nombre y no le interesaba en realidad. Clary no le quejó porque pudo quedarse más tiempo, llegando hasta las dos de la mañana. Sus padres ya estaban dormidos, pero sabía que su padre le retaría por no obedecerle y llegar más tarde.<p>

Todos los sábados, eran salir a correr a las cinco de la mañana, volvía a casa y después iba a clase de karate a las 8 de la mañana; dónde él es el instructor. Después practicaba natación a las 9 y volvía a su casa alrededor de las 10:30 a.m.

Ese día cuando volvió, vio que había bastante movimiento con sus vecinos nuevos. Al parecer se estaban instalando. Cuando abrió la puerta de la casa, Clary estaba sentada del sofá bebiéndose una taza de café.

-¿Te caíste de la cama? –preguntó mientras cerró la puerta

-Baboso, mamá me despertó para ir a llevarles el pay a los vecinos –le dijo ella en medio de un bostezo.

-Voy a darme un baño –contestó él.

-No tardes, que el pay ya está listo –le dijo su mamá, ella viste sus guantes de cocina.

Jonathan no entendía porque su mamá quería ir a visitar a los nuevos vecinos y llevarles un pay. Él entró a su habitación. La ventaja de salir a hacer ejercicio es que liberaba su estrés y también la adrenalina. Aunque ahora debía esperar a su siguiente misión. El lunes tal vez su padre le informe algún objetivo, vio que en la habitación de enfrente hay una persona de cabello negro sacando algo de unas cajas, no distinguía bien. Esa casa había estado deshabitada desde que tenía uso de razón que ahora saber que hay alguien justo enfrente no era algo muy bueno. Más por su ritmo de vida. Fue hacia el ropero, agarró su ropa y se dirigió al baño.

-¿Por qué mamá no va a llevar el pay sola? –quejó Clary aun bostezando

-¿Le preguntaste? –dijo él mientras se quitaba su camisa

Clary negó con la cabeza -¿Tú lo harías?

Jonathan empezó a reírse –Sólo vístete y vamos, entregaremos el pay y después volvemos.

-Muy bien –dijo desanimada

* * *

><p>La puerta de la habitación de Alec se abrió, Max entró. Su pequeño hermano de cabello negro, delgado con lentes demasiado grandes para su rostro.<p>

-¿Puedes ayudarme con mi habitación?

-Claro –le respondió él

-¡Alec! –escuchó que Isabelle le llamaba. Alec bajó corriendo las escaleras, todos estaban con ropa cómoda. Él en especial unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris, con sus tenis.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Ayúdame con esto –le señaló ella. Jace estaba en la cocina con su mamá. Su padre también debía estar en el segundo piso. Sólo faltaban algunos detalles. Isabelle estaba sacando los portarretratos y cuadros.

-Muy bien, yo lo acomodo y tú ve a ayudar a Max con su cuarto –le dijo él

Isabelle sonrío y subió las escaleras. Alec no tenía ningún problema con colgar cuadros o acomodar las fotografías que irían en el estante. El timbre sonó, para sorpresa suya y miró hacia la cocina. Maryse y Jace asomaron de la puerta. Era la primera vez que sonaba, en realidad no esperaban visitas.

-Puede ser alguien de la compañía de tu padre –dijo su mamá –abre

Alec suspiró resignado y abrió la puerta. Se asombró al ver al chico que vio esa mañana en la habitación de enfrente, iba acompañado de una señora que luce joven de cabello rojizo y ojos color verde, igual que los dos jóvenes, una más baja de estatura y adolescente. Su mirada se cruzó con el chico de cabello rubio platinado.

-Buenos días –dijo reaccionando.

-Hola, somos los Morgenstern vivimos justamente al lado –dijo la señora mayor –mi nombre es Jocelyn y ellos son mis hijos Jonathan y Clarisa, mi esposo está trabajando pero manda sus sinceros saludos.

-Muchas gracias –contestó él.

-¿Quién es? –Jace de un momento que no se dio cuenta ya estaba detrás de él.

-Son los Morgenstern nuestros vecinos –le dijo Alec

Jace miró a las tres personas que estaban frente a ellos –Muy buenos días –contestó.

-Les hemos traído un pay como un presente de bienvenida –dijo Jocelyn.

-Mamá han traído un pay –anunció Jace

Maryse caminó hacia la sala, se acababa de lavar las manos y también la cara –Buenos días, muchas gracias no se hubiera molestado.

-Tiene bastante tiempo que no tenemos vecinos nuevos, así que quería darles este presente. Soy Jocelyn Morgenstern por cierto

-Maryse Lightwood –le dijo ella en un tono frío y cortante. Alec sabía que su mamá no era muy cálida, en realidad ninguno de ellos en cambio esa señora frente a él lucía completamente opuesta a su mamá. Como si una fuera el agua y la otra el aceite. Jamás se mezclarían entre ellas –Aún estamos desempacando así que no les puedo invitar a pasar, pero creo que el próximo domingo podríamos invitarles a almorzar.

-Muchas gracias, por supuesto –respondió ella –no hay ningún problema, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden preguntarnos si no estoy yo, mis hijos podrán apoyarles

-Es muy amable de su parte, lo tomaremos en cuenta

Clary le dio un codazo a su hermano -¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –preguntó Jonathan aún en estado catatónico, frente a él estaba el chico de la noche anterior, su testigo, el hombre que le vio y que debería estar muerto para que su escena esté completamente limpia. ¿Acaso es alguna broma de la vida? ¿Alguna clase de castigo? Jamás se había encontrado en una situación como esta.

-Te conozco Jonathan y parece que has visto un fantasma

-Es una falta de respeto murmurar cuando dos adultos están hablando –le dijo él -¿Lo has olvidado?

-No crees que el chico rubio es lindo –le comentó ella acercándose más a él –parece ese tipo de chicos que sale en las revistas modelando calvin Klein

-¿Ropa interior o vestido? –Clary le pisó del pie y él le dio un empujón del hombro. Clary notó que los dos chicos les miraban, ella se sonrojó y después cruzó sus brazos. Las dos señoras seguían hablando.

-Bueno hay dos chicos como vecinos, seré buena y te dejaré a uno

-¿Puedo elegir su majestad? –preguntó sarcástico

-Por supuesto, el rubio es mío así que sólo tienes opción para el chico de ojos azules, no es feo… pero me gustó más el rubio –afirmó ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Debemos quedarnos aquí mientras ellas hablan? –le preguntó Jace a Alec, quien observaba como los dos hermanos bromeaban al parecer entre ellos.

-Jace es una falta de respeto que hablemos mientras ellas lo hacen

-Pero los vecinos lo hacen –contestó él –esto es aburrido

-Un poco –expresó Alec desviando la mirada –pero no podemos interrumpir a mamá

-Muchas gracias Jocelyn, comeremos el pay después del almuerzo

-No es nada, creo que ya no le presenté ellos son mis hijos Jonathan y Clarisa –ella miró hacia atrás

-Buenos días –contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Clary sonrío después de eso.

-Ellos son Jace y Alec, mis otros dos hijos deben estar arriba junto con mi esposo en otra ocasión se los presentaré –dijo Maryse, Alec conocía a su mamá ya lo estaba haciendo con la intención de que los vecinos se marchen –Por cierto, ellos quieren salir hoy en la tarde a conocer la ciudad me sentiré más tranquila si van con alguien que les guíe a que se aventuren los cuatro solos

Jace iba a decir algo, pero Alec le sujetó del antebrazo

-Claro, Jonathan y Clary pueden darles un tour por la ciudad sin ningún problema –dijo Jocelyn mirando hacia ellos de nuevo -¿Verdad?

-Sí, podemos ir en el coche de Jonathan –contestó Clary alegremente

-Muchas gracias –expresó Maryse –creo que entre ustedes se pueden poner de acuerdo a qué hora es más conveniente

-A las siete estaría bien –Jonathan sabía la emoción de su hermana le ha gustado el chico rubio y lamentablemente no es de las chicas que saben ocultar sus sentimientos, siempre ha considerado esa una debilidad pero al fin del cabo es su hermana menor.

-A las siete es perfecto –dijo Maryse –les dará el tiempo de terminar de desempacar.

-Gracias, entonces venimos por ellos a las siete –respondió Clary.

-Sí, no hay problema –dijo Jace

Jonathan se mordió levemente el labio. No le agradaba para nada esta situación. No le gustaba su nuevo vecino y sobre todo tener que convivir con él. ¿Reconocería su voz? ¿Se metería en problemas? Se dio cuenta que por primera vez en siete años estaba volviendo a experimentar un sentimiento que tiró a la basura. El miedo.


	5. Otra de sus víctimas

-Así que tenemos vecinos nuevos –dijo Valentine tomando su taza de café

-Son muy respetuosos y los chicos saldrán esta anoche con ellos –contestó Jocelyn mientras dibujaba en su estudio.

-Lightwood me dijiste –Valentine quedó pensativo –He escuchado ese apellido antes, no recuerdo donde

-Nos invitaron a almorzar el próximo domingo –expresó Jocelyn observando el prado que estaba en su lienzo.

-Muy bien, iré a mi oficina a ver unos pendientes del trabajo

-Es sábado amor, no puedes no sé ver televisión o salir con los chicos –dijo ella colocando su pincel sobre uno de los frascos de pintura

-Amor nuestros hijos ya no tienen 10 años, Clary está viendo televisión en su habitación hablando por teléfono con Maia o Simón; Jonathan está haciendo su tarea.

-Creo que debemos conseguirle un novio a Jonathan –expresó ella con una sonrisa pícara –no le he conocido una relación formal.

-Por qué solamente está confundido, él jamás ha tenido una novia y su vida es… -Valentine se levantó del sofá donde está sentado –piensa que es homosexual, pero simplemente es una etapa amor

-Yo no creo que sea una etapa, nos lo dijo claramente desde que tenía la edad de Clary que a él le gustan los hombres, debíamos aceptarlo o simplemente ignorarlo… un adolescente normal no hace eso –Jocelyn se hizo el cabello hacia atrás manchándose sin querer con pintura.

Valentine colocó la taza de la mesa –Simplemente espera y verás, estoy en lo correcto –él salió del estudio de su esposa.

A él no le agrada la idea que su único hijo sea homosexual, desde los diez años empezó a entrenarlo para ser lo que es ahora un asesino profesional. El mejor de todos. Pero él se creció rodeado de hombres, sabía que se debía a eso que Jonathan pensaba que era homosexual, fue por eso que empezó a reclutar mujeres en el equipo juvenil Helen y Cinthia; también consideraba que Aline podría llegar a ser una buena novia.

Valentine entró a su oficina. Jonathan estaba en el computador de su padre imprimiendo unos papeles.

-¿Lograste distraer a mamá?

-¿Qué buscaste de los Lightwood? –le preguntó yendo detrás de él.

-En todas las bases de datos, CIA, Interpol, FBI y Policía Estatal están limpios –contestó Jonathan observando los papeles –El señor Lightwood trabaja para Madison Incorporation como Director de Finanzas, ascendió como Director Ejecutivo en Nueva York

-Un financiero –Valentine quedó pensativo -¿Qué más?

-Maryse Lightwood es abogada del buffet Trueblood and Co, pero se encuentra de permiso indefinido. Adoptaron a Jonathan Christopher cuando era un bebé, la señora Lightwood tuvo un parto de alto riesgo con su hijo Alexander así que le recomendaron que no vuelva a embarazarse. Sin embargo volvió a embarazarse y tuvo a su hija Isabelle, y unos años después a Max –Jonathan leía el expediente médico –Sus tres hijos mayores están limpios, estudiantes comunes y ordinarios, ni siquiera tienen licencia de conducir como para tener infracciones. Son una buena familia norteamericana.

-Bueno eso parece, tan siquiera es algo que menos de que preocuparnos.

Jonathan estaba preocupado, pero tampoco podía decirle a su padre algo –¿Hay alguna nueva misión para mí?

-Te informaré el lunes –contestó serio su padre

-¿No puedes decirme ya?

-Algún día tomarás mi lugar y entonces entenderás, ahora ve a tu habitación o hacer algo que un adolescente ordinario haría

-No soy un adolescente ordinario –Jonathan se levantó de su asiento

-Entonces finge serlo, ve a leer un libro o a molestar a tu hermana –Valentine agarró los expedientes impresos por su hijo.

* * *

><p>-¿En verdad vamos a salir con los vecinos? –quejó Isabelle con una toalla en su cabello<p>

-Fue idea de mamá, reclámale a ella –contestó Jace sentado de la cama del cuarto de su hermana. Isabelle ya tenía listo todo, sus estuches de maquillaje en su tocador, sus muebles traídos desde su anterior habitación para Alec no había nada de diferencia con la anterior recámara a excepción de la pintura de las paredes y la nueva cama.

-Ni siquiera los conocemos, no sabemos si ese chico es un violador o un asesino –dijo ella frunciendo el labio –así ya no es divertido

Jace río –No crees que estás siendo muy drástica, si ese chico es lo que dices vendrá con su hermana y dudo que nos haga algo

-Además si intenta hacerme algo, no me dejaré intimidar y sé defenderme –ella se sentó de la otomana –entonces en media hora vienen por nosotros, Alec sigues en otra galaxia

Jace le tiró una almohada en la cabeza -¿Acaso te gustó nuestro nuevo vecino?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? –Él se sonrojo y los dos se rieron

-No creo que Clarisa te haya gustado, digamos que no es tu tipo –Alec se quitó la almohada y miró a sus dos hermanos –Debiste aceptar salir conmigo cuando te invité

-Jace salir contigo sería incesto para mí –dijo él con un tono más grueso de voz –además te equivocas no me gusta el vecino

-Muy bien chicos no es porque yo les quiera sacar de mi habitación pero… voy a mudarme, ustedes ya están listos pero yo no

Los dos se pusieron de pie y obedecieron. A Alec le molestaba que sea cierto, el chico le llamó la atención desde que lo vio esa mañana, pero ni siquiera sabía si era heterosexual, homosexual o en su caso bisexual.

-¿Ya están listos? –les preguntó Maryse

-Vamos a ver a Max –contestó Jace

-Max está dormido, creo que está cansado así que solamente saldrán ustedes tres –les dijo ella.

Su mamá se dirigió a su habitación. Jace observó a su hermano. Ambos bajaron las escaleras. Alec vio su celular. Lily le mandó un mensaje preguntándole que tal estaba.

* * *

><p>-Tú deberías ir con los vecinos y así yo podría salir al boliche<p>

-Podemos ir al boliche con ellos –le respondió Clary –estoy segura que se pondría emocionante

Clary se puso ropa cómoda, como toda una fan otaku. Su camisa larga de One piece, unos jeans de mezclilla y tenis. Jonathan a veces se preguntaba si alguno de ellos era adoptado; pero el parecido físico era demasiado obvio. Aunque Clary, siempre le reclamaba que él salió más atractivo y es idéntico a un ángel.

Los dos salieron de su casa, fueron hacia el convertible. Jonathan se sentía intranquilo. Tener que salir y tratar con los nuevos vecinos, sobre todo sabiendo que involuntariamente se encontraba en aprietos.

La puerta de la casa de al lado se abrió, una chica con minifalda color negra y una blusa del mismo color, con cierre por delante y un ligero escote. Jonathan reconocía que es linda, con ese cabello negro suelto, sus ojos oscuros. Lucía la versión joven de su mamá. El rubio lleva puesto ropa de marca y su pesadilla vestía cómodamente, como si la moda no fuera algo que le preocupara.

-Hola, buenas noches –ella fue la primera en saludar –creo que no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerles –Clary notó el brillo en los ojos de la chica al mirar a su hermano, dentro de su mente pensó "Otra de sus víctimas" muchas chicas caían ante sus encantos para después decepcionarse cuando él decía las palabras de tortura "Soy homosexual". Clary conocía a una chica que tuvo ese efecto, su amiga Maia; siempre pensó que algún día Jonathan reaccionaría y cambiaría, hasta que empezó a "salir" con Rafael Santiago y todas sus esperanzas desaparecieron. –Soy Isabelle.

-Yo soy Jonathan y ella mi hermana Clarisa –Isabelle sonrío y después miró el convertible –Vaya tienes un coche interesante

-¿Te gustan los coches?

-En realidad no, pero a Jace sí –Isabelle comenzó a apreciar el coche. Clary se cruzó de brazos. –Jace dice que el primer coche que tendrá es un Lamborgini, nuestro padre le dice que entonces debe empezar a trabajar porque no le caerá del cielo

Jonathan sonrío, la chica era sarcástica y también fría. Muy parecida hasta en la forma de hablar a su madre –Este es un Maserati Grand Cabrio modelo 2006, mi padre me lo regaló cuando cumplí 16 años

-Supongo que haces buenos méritos entonces –dijo ella.

-¿Vamos a salir todos o sólo será una cita entre ustedes dos? –interrumpió Jace

-Yo estoy socializando con –ella miró hacia el rubio platinado nuevamente –Jonathan, ustedes solamente están ahí de pie como estatuas

-Tal vez sea porque nosotros no queremos hablar sobre coches –contestó Clary

-Pero que malhumorados, ustedes dos deberían casarse –Jonathan volvió a sonreír, esa chica realmente le agradaba y no todas las mujeres causaban ese impacto en él.

-Muy bien, entonces nos vamos –dijo Jonathan para volver a cambiar el ambiente

-¿Puedo sentarme adelante? –la pregunta fue directa hacia él, quién miró a su hermana menor. Clary frunció el entrecejo. Jonathan sabía lo que significa. No te atrevas. Te mataré.

-Claro, no hay problema –Clary quedó boquiabierta. Jonathan le abrió la puerta e Isabelle se sentó.

-Genial, esto se pone emocionante –dijo Alec con tono seco y miró a su hermano.

-Supongo que ahora ella olvidó que es un violador –expresó Jace.

-Sabes que será una cita y nosotros terminaremos estorbando

-Lo sé, pero la tenemos a ella –Clary miró a ambos y se sonrojo –Entremos entonces.

Los tres fueron al asiento trasero. Isabelle seguía platicando con su hermano. Clary jamás lo había visto comportarse así con alguna chica, incluso con Aline y eso que es su mejor amiga.

-¿Tú hermano es un casanova? –le preguntó Jace

Clary reaccionó -¿Perdón?

-Ella es nuestra hermana menor, tenemos que saber que terreno está pisando. No conocemos a tu hermano –la voz de Jace, oh a ella le gustaba ese chico y se sonrojó ligeramente

-Bueno sí lo es, pero mi hermano… él…

-¿Tiene novia? –preguntó Alec preocupado. El ruido de los coches y también la música. Al parecer Jonathan e Isabelle no les escuchaban -¿Por qué está coqueteando con ella?

-No sé porque está coqueteando con ella –dijo ella apretando sus manos, odiaba a su hermano en esos momentos, le había colocado en una prisión –él es homosexual

-¿Qué? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Jace miró a Alec, quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos y después miró hacia su hermana.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Isabelle mirando hacia atrás -¿Ya se hicieron amigos?

-Claro, los mejores amigos –dijo Jace sarcástico y colocó su brazo alrededor del hombro de Clary –ya intercambiamos nuestros números de celular y a Clarisa le gusta la película de Karate kid igual que a mí, creo que estamos predestinados

Jonathan se río -¿Karate kid? Su película favorita es Mary Poppins

-¡Nadie te preguntó! –reclamó ella apenada.

Isabelle sonrío –Entonces debimos traer a Max, te llevarías mejor con él –sus ojos sacaron chispas, Alec pudo notarlo. Demasiada fricción entre dos chicas demasiado opuestas –En fin, ¿A dónde quieren ir chicos? Jonathan dice que podemos ir a la Isla de la Libertad a conocer la estatua y que hay un restaurante ahí, también está el Times Square, Central Park, La quinta Avenida, Broadway, el Rockefeller Center…

-No creo que podamos ir a todos esos lugares –le interrumpió Jace

-Además no es como si estuviéramos de vacaciones, tendremos el tiempo para ir a conocer todos esos lugares –expresó Alec , quien miraba hacia los edificios

-Entonces a dónde vamos…

-Depende de qué quieran hacer, si su intención es ir de compras La quinta Avenida es lo mejor, si desean algo más tranquilo el Central Park –explicó Clary –Si les gusta el teatro Broadway está bien, para recorrer está bien el Times Square o el Rockefeller Center

-No traje mucho dinero como para ir de compras, creo que el Times Square está bien

Ellos estuvieron paseando por un tiempo. Isabelle no se separaba de Jonathan en ningún momento. Jace platicaba con Clary para no hacerla a un lado. Alec pensaba que estorbaba en aquella salida. Hasta que Jonathan se entretuvo saludando a un chico alto, piel morena con el pelo largo y oscuro que cae sobre su frente y en la nuca en rizos, tiene pestañas largas y gruesas como una chica. Él es de anchos hombros y delgado pero musculoso, con pómulos altos y sorprendentes ojos verde-avellana.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo? –le preguntó Isabelle a su hermano

Alec le prestó atención –Creo que la que más se está divirtiendo eres tú

-Jonathan es encantador, me agrada –dijo ella mirándolo hablar con aquél chico –lástima que es homosexual.

Alec quedó atónito -¿Sabes qué es gay?

Isabelle río –Por supuesto, le pregunté si tiene novia y me dijo que es gay; no tiene novio así que creo que me agrada de cuñado

Alec se puso completamente sonrojado -¿Acaso estás loca?

-No me digas que no es atractivo, además te has puesto más rojo que una cereza –Isabelle llevó sus manos a sus costados –aquél amigo suyo también es lindo, tal vez le está cortejando.

-Si lo hiciera, no es algo que a nosotros nos importe –dijo Alec cortante

-Hola Kyle –saludó Clary llegando a dónde estaban los hermanos

Kyle miró de reojo y también la saludó de mano; volviendo a hablar con Jonathan.

-¿Ese chico es su novio? –preguntó Jace

Clary negó con la cabeza –Es Jordan Kyle, está en el equipo de fútbol con mi hermano. Es lo más parecido a un amigo para él, puedo decir.

-Tengo hambre –interrumpió Isabelle

-¿Qué quieren cenar? –preguntó Clary mirando a los tres –Hay pizza, comida a la parrilla, sushi, ensaladas, sándwiches, gourmet, comida italiana… puedo seguir con la lista

-Comida italiana –respondió Isabelle

-Le diré a Jonathan que nos alcance entonces –Clary iba a avanzar cuando Isabelle la detuvo del brazo.

-Alec se puede quedar a esperarlo, dile en que restaurante vamos a estar y después se une

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Alec enarcando una ceja. Jace hizo una risa burlona. Isabelle estaba trabajando de cupido.

-Pero…

-No hay ningún problema –Isabelle por primera vez en la noche le estaba sonriendo.

-Dile que estaremos en La Rivista Ristorante

Jace le alzó ambos pulgares a su hermano y se marchó con las dos chicas. Alec cruzó sus brazos enfadado. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por ese tipo de vergüenza? ¿Acaso había hecho algún mal en su otra vida?


	6. En tú propio mundo

-¿Dónde está Clary? –Alec giró al escuchar a Jonathan, quién le miró a los ojos. No había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo tan de cerca. Realmente era atractivo, tal como le dijo su hermana.

-Ellos… ellos se adelantaron al restaurante –contestó Alec.

Jonathan suspiró y miró hacia ambos lados —¿Te dijeron que me esperes?

-Algo así, no tuve otra alternativa en realidad

Jonathan cruzó sus brazos –Sí Clary pudo mandarme mensaje y yo ya los veía ahí –Alec quiso morirse en ese momento, su respuesta tenía lógica más no supo que responderle —En fin, mi hermana no es muy inteligente y era obvio que no haya pensado en eso.

Alec quedó asombrado –Sí, supongo

Jonathan estiró sus brazos –Muy bien… ¿A dónde fueron?

-Algo de la Rivista –dijo Alec mirando hacia atrás por el camino que desaparecieron

-Clary ama ese restaurante de comida italiana, pero creo que hay otros mejores

-Tú y tu hermana son completamente opuestos –interrumpió Alec

-Tú y tus hermanos también –Alec desvió la mirada –A Isabelle le gusta ser el centro de atención, a Jace le molesta no serlo y por eso no ha soltado a Clary porque ella si se lo da; en cambio tú estás aislado de todos en tú propio mundo, estás poniendo una barrera para que nosotros no te conozcamos –Alec guardó silencio -¿Estuvo bien mi descripción?

-No del todo mal –bufó Alec –aunque tú solamente prestaste tu atención hacia Isabelle desde que la conociste, así que en realidad fuiste responsable de la actitud de Jace y…

Jonathan dio dos pasos hacia él -¿De tú actitud también?

Alec dio dos pasos hacia atrás –Solamente vamos con los demás, ¿quieres?

-¿No es esto su plan maestro?

-¿Perdón? 

El celular de Jonathan comenzó a sonar y se aleja para poder contestar. Alec hace una mueca de disgusto. ¿Acaso era demasiado obvio el plan de su hermana?

Jonathan vio que era una llamada de Pagborn. -Bueno

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Tú llamándome?

_-Lucian viajó a Florida y sólo puedo llamarte a ti, estoy en el hotel Hilton hay un problema con una misión… ¿Puedes llegar?_

-Estoy del Times Square, voy a la Rivista con mi hermana y unos vecinos no puedo irme en mi coche –Jonathan miró hacia su vecino.

_-No puedo mandar por ti, estoy en aprietos_

-¿Qué problema es? ¿Te secuestraron a ti?

_-No, pero ya mataron a todo mi equipo y estoy escondido_

-¡Maldición! –dijo Jonathan en voz baja –Muy bien voy para ahí. 

Jonathan terminó la llamada y marcó a su hermana Clary, Alec le observaba sin decir nada.

-Clary necesito que vengas a buscar a Alexander

_-¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?_

–Aline chocó y está histérica necesito ausentarme por unos momentos y vuelvo por ustedes

_-¿Ella está bien?_

-Sí, sólo un poco histérica… si algo sale mal, te mando mensaje y llamas a mamá para que venga por ustedes, vuelvo luego. –Jonathan observó a su vecino –Alexander está en el mismo lugar dónde lo dejaste.

_-Voy por él entonces_

Jonathan terminó la llamada. Alec llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos. Jonathan fue hacia él –Clary vendrá por ti, yo debo irme

-Sí, claro no te preocupes aquí espero por ella –respondió Alec, por un lado agradecía zafarse de aquél momento bochornoso y por otro se sentía inquieto.

-Entonces… nos vemos después –dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa y después salió corriendo.

* * *

><p>Clary suspiró resignada y caminó a la mesa.<p>

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó Jace

-La mejor amiga de mi hermano chocó, así que fue a verla dijo que vendría por nosotros después –ella miró a ambos –pero debo ir a buscar a Alec

-¿Fue un gran choque? –cuestionó Isabelle preocupada -¿Por qué no vamos con él?

-Conociéndolo ya debe estar en el coche, él es ese tipo de personas que cuando estás en un aprieto siempre llega

-Vaya, realmente es un buen amigo entonces

-También un demente malévolo hermano –contestó ella

-Te acompaño a ir por Alec –Jace se puso de pie

Isabelle cruzó sus brazos –Con que no se atrevan a dejarme aquí abandonada y hacerme pagar la cuenta.

Jace sonrío por su comentario y se marchó con Clary.

* * *

><p>Jonathan manejaba lo más rápido que podía, había tráfico pero con las rutas alternas estaría ahí en diez minutos. Se estacionó a una cuadra, sacó de la cajuela su mochila. Se puso su chamarra negra y empezó a caminar, marcando al celular de Pagborn.<p>

-¿Cuál es tú ubicación?

-_Estoy en la azotea_

-¿Quién es tu caso?

_-Kaelie Whitewillow_

-¿La cantante? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Por qué alguien la quiere muerta?

_-¿Vas a venir por mí o no?_

-Voy por ti –contestó y cortó la llamada -¿Cómo debo llegar a la azotea del hotel? –En esos momentos se dio cuenta que Lucian tenía razón. La vez de Park, fue en su compañía, no hubieron terceros involucrados, más que su propia gente. Aquí era un hotel, habían personas civiles y no sólo eso, no podía destruir un hotel o como burlar su sistema de seguridad. Por algo su padre no le ponía ese tipo de misiones aún. Pero la vida de Pagborn dependía de él.

Fue de la puerta de servicio, había un guardia de seguridad fuera de ella, vio que uno de los empleados salió con dos contenedores de basura yendo hacia la esquina, era la oportunidad perfecta, el guardia de seguridad le ayudó a llevarlos. Jonathan logró entrar, había otro empleado limpiando una de las ventanas, al verlo iba a decir algo, pero Jonathan le tapó la boca y logró asfixiarlo, llevándolo dentro de un cuarto y le rompió el cuello, le quitó su uniforme poniéndoselo. Después salió, cerrando la puerta con llave, agarró el carrito de limpieza y avanzó hacia el elevador, los demás empleados parecían demasiado ocupados o perdidos, estaba con la cabeza baja y burlaba las cámaras de seguridad.

Logró entrar al elevador, mantenía su cabeza baja y acomodaba lo que había en el carrito, Lucian le había explicado que los hoteles tienen cámaras en sus elevadores, llegó al penúltimo piso, dónde fue hacia las escaleras de servicio, dejando el carrito afuera y empezó a subir, era más fácil para él haber subido por ahí, mientras disparaba a los empleados pero no podía hacer un espectáculo que llame la atención.

Llegó a la azotea, había lo que parecía 20 hombres armados y vio a hombres caídos. Jonathan se colocó sus lentes oscuros y su cubre bocas, la gorra ya la llevaba puesta. No vio a Pagborn, pero si a Kaelie Whitewillow salir del elevador.

-¿Todos están muertos?

-Sí –contestó él que sería su jefe de seguridad.

-Esos tontos, pensaron que podían matarme a mí… cómo si yo no supiera sus movimientos

-¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Estoy seguro que los Pitts los mandaron, vámonos de aquí y preparen la limosina.

Jonathan sacó la misma arma que usó para dispararle a Barnes a distancia la noche anterior. Él sin ser visto logró asomar un poco y preparó la puntería directa, disparó enseguida y la bala llegó al corazón de la cantante de rock.

-¡Kaelie!

Todos empezaron a buscar –Hora del espectáculo –Jonathan sacó su otra pistola y empezó a disparar hacia el grupo más cercano de personas, que se acercaban ahí, después corrió hacia unos contenedores mientras le atacaban, logró saltar disparando, cuando escuchó también balas de una metralleta. Pagborn había salido de su escondite. Las balas de Jonathan se agotaron y sacó su navaja, yendo hacia los atacantes que quedaban.

Los dos lograron matar a todos -¿Tu gente no pudo con estos tipos?

-Si hubieras estado aquí, sería diferente… los descubrieron en sus puntos estratégicos dentro del hotel.

-Basura, muy bien he liquidado a tú objetivo… tienes que pagarme la mitad de lo que te van a dar

-Mercenario

-Somos mercenarios, muy bien debo volver por mi hermana –Jonathan vio la hora –aún estoy a tiempo, ¿cómo salimos de aquí?

-Soy un huésped así que quítate esa ropa de trabajador y ven conmigo

-Pagborn ya que yo te he ayudado tengo una situación –dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa del empleado del hotel

-¿Qué situación?

-Ayer tuve el caso de Barnes

-Claro, salió en las noticias; escuché que fue otro éxito tuyo -Jonathan se mordió el labio -¿Ocurrió algo Sebastián?

Todos en el círculo le llamaban así, era como un nombre encriptado –Tuve un testigo, bueno no sé si él vio que yo disparé estaba sobre un árbol cuando bajé estaba ahí… iba a matarlo pero alguien llegó, para él yo era un paparazzi y

-¿Un testigo? ¿Acaso no sabes la regla sobre los testigos? –preguntó histérico Pagborn –Si tienes testigos los eliminas y punto, no puedes dejar ningún cabo suelto… ninguno

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a ese chico en Nueva York?

-Más te vale encontrarlo, antes de que hable y cerrarle la boca –le advirtió Pagborn entrando a la escalera de servicio.

-¡Maldición! –quejó Jonathan, vio su reloj había pasado regular tiempo y lo mejor fue mandarle un mensaje a su hermana para que su mamá vaya por ellos. Necesitaba meditar que debía hacer al respecto con su nuevo vecino.

* * *

><p>Más tarde cuando Jonathan volvió a su casa, su hermana hablaba por teléfono con la puerta abierta. Él entró a su habitación enfadado. ¿En qué momento mataría a su vecino? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Su celular empezó a sonar y vio que era una llamada de Aline.<p>

-¿Qué pasó?

_-¿Cómo qué choqué hoy y no llevaré mi coche en toda la semana?_

-Me debes el favor, ¿recuerdas?

_-Sí, pero si no voy en coche… -sus dientes chistaron -¿Vas a venir por mí?_

-Vives del otro extremo de la ciudad Aline, me quedarías muy lejos así que no lo haré… solamente hazme el paro con Clary y también con mis vecinos nuevos

_-¿Tienes nuevos vecinos? ¿Qué tal algún chico lindo para ti o para mí?_

Jonathan abrió su cortina y vio que en la habitación de enfrente la luz estaba encendida. Alexander Lightwood se quitaba su camisa. Jonathan guardó silencio.

_-¿Jonathan? ¡Holaaa! ¿Sigues ahí?_

-A mi hermana le gusta Jace y creo que a él también, y Alec es homosexual

_-Eso significa que chico lindo para ti, quiero conocerlo_

-Ellos acudirán al Colegio, así que los conocerás… ¿entonces irás en autobús al colegio?

-_¿¡Estás loco!? Le diré a mi padre que me mande con el chofer, veré que pretexto le invento, lo que tengo que hacer por ti maniático… _

Jonathan vio a Alec ponerse otra camisa, la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Isabelle hablando con su hermano miró hacia la ventana y él se hizo a un lado –Es extraño tener vecinos en la casa maldita

_-¿Les han hablado sobre eso?_

Jonathan se río –No, supongo que no es un buen incentivo para el primer día, nos vemos el lunes

_-Muy bien, por cierto Rafael me estuvo mandando mensajes que no te has comunicado con él._

-No quiero hablar sobre él, nos vemos el lunes –Jonathan colgó, cuando miró de nuevo hacia la habitación ya estaba en oscuras.

* * *

><p>Alec había apagado la luz de su habitación y sólo tenía su lámpara de mesa de noche, tomó unas pastillas y observó el vaso con agua. Jonathan es un chico demasiado extraño y misterioso. Alec se acostó en su cama, él no es elocuente, tampoco atractivo o agraciado como sus hermanos, en San Francisco jamás se juntó con el grupo de amigos de Jace aunque le respetaban por ser su hermano. Pero sus pensamientos le llevaron de nuevo a su alto, musculoso y atractivo vecino; no era el chico con el que saldría en realidad era el tipo de chico que jamás le gustaría.<p>

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio que el reloj marcaba las ocho y media de la mañana. Bostezó y se tapó con la sábana. Todo era silencio fuera, no escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido. Él era siempre, quien se despertaba primero. Alec se estiró sentándose. Había olvidado poner las cortinas, se dijo así mismo que las pondría hoy. Es por eso que la luz del sol entraba completamente a su habitación. Alec se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana, frente a él vio como Jonathan estaba sin camisa, con las manos vendadas golpeando un saco de arena.

-¿Acaso es boxeador o algo parecido? –Su abdomen era demasiado marcado, inclusive podía decir que más que el de Jace –Es domingo, no es un adolescente normal que se levanta tarde –se calló al ver que dejó de golpear el saco y asomó hacia la ventana viéndolo. Alec quiso esconderse en esos momentos pero no había lugar dónde hacerlo.

Jonathan soltó el saco y abrió su ventana –Buenos días

Alec le había escuchado, pero fingió no hacerlo. Sus pies no podían moverse de su lugar. Vio que la puerta de la habitación de su vecino se abrió, un hombre mayor con bastante parecido físico a él, entró. Jonathan se cruzó de brazos y caminó hacia la puerta.


	7. Helen Blackthorn

A Alec no le gustaba la gente, por eso le gustaba ser indiferente y no permitía a nadie acercarse, construía ese muro entre las personas y él. Sólo tuvo una mejor amiga en San Francisco y fue quién le llamó el viernes en la noche, Lily siempre lograba hacerlo reír y no lo trataba con guantes o pinzas.

Esa mañana era su primer día en Dwight School, su padre quedó en llevarles. Él abrió su cortina, asombrándose al ver a Jonathan con ropa de deportes entrando en el pequeño jardín de su casa.

-¿Acaso ese chico madruga todos los días? –se preguntó atónito, sacudió su cabeza y fue hacia su ropero, su madre les dijo que el director le informó a su padre que les darían una semana de tolerancia en llevar el uniforme debido a que se están mudando. No tardó en vestirse para después bajar a desayunar.

-¿Listo para el primer día en el nuevo colegio? –Jace desayunaba. Alec le observó sin responder –Deberías sonreír un poco más.

-¿Cómo me veo? –les interrumpió Isabelle, lleva puesto unos pantalones entallados, con una blusa blanca con un ligero escote en la espalda, su cabello sujetado en una trenza. Ambos la miraron y no respondieron -¡Vamos! ¡Díganme algo!

-Vas a la escuela Izzy, no a una fiesta –interrumpió Maryse

-Anoche me dijiste que no lleve minifalda –su hija frunció el entrecejo

-Pero esos pantalones, el director te mandará a casa, ve a cambiarte viste por favor los más decentes que tengas -Isabelle inconforme subió las escaleras después de escuchar a su mamá

* * *

><p>Jonathan llegó puntual al Colegio acompañado de Clary. Simón y Rafael están sentados de una banca platicando. Ambos se ponen de pie al verlos llegar. Lo último que quería Jonathan era encontrarse con Rafael. Él no le había informado que iría a la fiesta de Kyle y estaba molesto por eso; en fin tarde o temprano el día lunes llegaría.<p>

-Buenos días, hermanos Morgenstern –dijo Rafael

-Buenos días –contestó Clary observando a su hermano -¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana Rafael?

-Un poco ocupado –dijo él mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo

-¿Estás loco? –le reclamó Simón quitándoselo –Estamos en el Colegio

-Nosotros salimos de paseo con los nuevos vecinos –informó Clary

-Te veo en la salida Clary –Jonathan siguió de largo, Rafael fue detrás de él.

-¿Por qué no contestabas mis mensajes y tampoco mis llamadas?

Jonathan se detuvo y giró para ver a su "amigo con derecho" –Vamos Rafael, creo que lo hablamos claramente el otro día no hay nada entre nosotros y tú mismo aceptaste las condiciones, no tienes por qué andarme buscando

Rafael frunció el labio –Sí sé que no hay nada, pero tan siquiera podrías…

-¿Podría qué? –Jonathan se acercó a él acortando toda distancia –No confundas Rafael, tú y yo nos encontramos sólo en el receso y también esporádicamente cuando vas a mi casa, jamás nos reuniremos para ir a tomar un café o ir al cine

-Eres un…

-Debo ir a clase –Jonathan se marchó.

Simón y Clary observaron a su amigo acercándose a él. Simón colocó su mano en su hombro –Rafael, porque simplemente… no te das a respetar y terminas tu "relación" con Jonathan

-No puedes terminar algo que no hay –la voz de Rafael era fría y mostraba enojo

* * *

><p>Valentine entró a su oficina, en el sillón sentado está Lucian y de pie junto a la ventana Emil Pagborn. Valentine se quitó su saco colgándolo del perchero.<p>

-Este fin de semana todos los casos salieron bien, incluyendo el problema de Samuel.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Jonathan la verdad? –preguntó Lucian poniéndose de pie -¿No crees que sospechará que los profesionales le llamemos para pedir ayuda?

-Lo estamos entrenando para poder ser mejor de lo que ya es –contestó Valentine –además lo hizo bien con Park

-Destrozando un helicóptero, la ventaja es que tenemos comprada a la policía local y federal –dijo Lucian no muy contento –tal vez sería mejor decirle que está siendo ayudante de nosotros… tú hijo es algo engreído… demasiado engreído

Valentine se río y tomó asiento –Jonathan Christopher va a ser el mejor asesino, por eso Emil y yo le pusimos en la situación del hotel para que aprenda que no siempre se pueden hacer grandes desastres y no lo hizo tan mal

Emil sabía el secreto de Jonathan, pero no le correspondía decírselo a su padre. El chico le cae bien y fue su aprendiz –Valentine tiene razón Lucian, por lo mismo que Jonathan es engreído debemos tratarlo de esta manera y lo está haciendo bien

-Pero para él nosotros somos incompetentes y él es mejor

-¿Investigaron algo sobre los Lightwood? –preguntó Valentine –Insisto en que el apellido me suena

-¿No dices que Jonathan ya se encargó de investigar?

-Sí lo hizo, bueno entonces lo dejaré pasar… saldré de viaje a Washington y me comunico con ustedes en cuanto llegue.

-¿Alguna nueva misión?

-No me ha llegado algo, así que encárguense de seguir entrenando al grupo de jóvenes -indicó Valentine mientras encendía su computadora.

* * *

><p>Jonathan está sentado, cuando una Aline no muy contenta entra al salón. Jonathan estaba pensativo, debía deshacerse de su vecino pero era muy sospechoso. Aline colocó su mochila en el asiento atrás de su amigo.<p>

-¡Satisfecho!

-¿Cómo estás Aline?

-¿Dónde está tu vecino guapo? –preguntó ella yendo hacia él y lo abrazó -¿Me lo vas a presentar?

-No sé dónde esté además tampoco sé si le tocará en nuestro mismo salón, sólo que entrará a este Colegio junto con sus dos hermanos

Aline suspiró. Kyle está sentado junto los demás chicos del equipo de futbol. El profesor no tardó en entrar.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿Qué tal su fin de semana? –Ninguno contestó. El profesor Kadir siempre trataba de ganarse su confianza y tener un ambiente libre de tensiones, pero no era el grupo correcto. Alguien golpeó a la puerta.

El profesor Kadir después de colocar su maletín sobre su escritorio se dirigió a Jordan –Puede abrir la puerta.

Jordan se puso de pie y abrió, quedando asombrado frente a él se encontraba el director Hodge Starkweather

-Buenos días profesor Safar, disculpe que le moleste

-Señor director, no es ninguna molestia.

Jonathan cruzó sus brazos, cuando el director visitaba los salones no era nada divertido mayormente llevaba malas noticias. –Vengo a presentar a dos alumnos nuevos –Aline sonrío

-Deben ser tus vecinos.

El director entró al salón, detrás de él aparecieron dos personas. Jonathan estuvo a punto de quedar con la boca abierta pero era muy bueno guardando las apariencias. Junto a Alexander Lightwood se encuentra Helen Blackthorn ¿Acaso se trata de una broma pesada? Helen es de piel clara, muy bonita y menuda, su cabello blanco-dorado que cae en rizos, la marca de su familia son sus ojos azul-verdes.

-Ellos son Alexander Lightwood y Helen Blackthorn a partir del día de hoy se unen a este grupo, sé que nos encontramos a mitad del año escolar pero deseo que les den un recibimiento cordial y les hagan sentir bien.

-Por supuesto profesor, yo puedo hacerla sentir muy bien –dijo uno de los alumnos sentado hasta atrás.

-Yo soy Kadir Safar, su profesor de literatura –Alec miraba sus zapatos, se sentía avergonzado –hay dos butacas desocupadas pueden sentarse ahí.

-Gracias –dijo Helen y fue hacia su asiento.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome –murmuró Jonathan

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Aline acercándose a él -¿Son tus vecinos?

-Sólo Alexander es mi vecino –contestó él.

-Muy bien, me retiro que tengan un muy buen día chicos –el director se marchó.

-Profesor, ¿no van a presentarse nuestros nuevos compañeros?

-Señor Wayland, vamos a continuar con la clase –el profesor abrió su maletín.

-¿Qué tal si nos dicen de dónde vienen?

-¿O dónde viven? –preguntó otro

Helen mordió su labio y se giró -¿Quieres saber dónde vivo? –Alec la observó asombrado.

-¿Me lo dirás?

-Por supuesto –contestó ella, levantando su dedo medio y todos empezaron a reírse. Helen volvió a sentarse –Idiota

-El semestre se volverá divertido –le dijo Aline a Jonathan.

Cuando la clase terminó. Helen cerró su cuaderno y miró a Alec -¿Tú también eres nuevo?

-Sí, acabo de mudarme a Nueva York –contestó él, levantó la vista Jonathan está parado de la ventana hablando con aquella chica sonriente, Helen giró involuntariamente

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es mi vecino, pero bueno no importa… supongo que somos los chicos nuevos –Helen sonrío –Ya no me siento tan perdido, ¿Por qué provocaste a ese chico?

-Odio a los chicos como él, en realidad no me agradan los chicos… sólo hay uno que me cae bien

-¿Te refieres a qué no te gustan los chicos? –preguntó confundido Alec

-Yo soy Jordan Kyle, ignoren a Jimmy y a Michael –Alec alzó la mirada, era el mismo chico que habló con Jonathan el sábado –Yo te he visto antes, ¿no es así?

-Creo que eso ya no se usa para ligar –dijo Helen, Alec sacudió su cabeza para asimilar lo que ella había dicho. Jordan sonrío.

-Bienvenidos a Dwight, soy el presidente del Consejo de Estudiantes y también fullback del equipo de futbol

-Mucho gusto –dijo ella saludándole de mano -¿Qué otros clubes hay o deportes?

-Les daré folletos, para que elijan el que más les guste –la puerta del salón se abrió, la siguiente profesora entró al salón.

-¿No vas a ir a saludar a tu vecino? –le preguntó Aline a Jonathan mientras iban a sus lugares

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-Vamos Jonathan, literalmente ya saliste con él y además eres su vecino, algo así como él que más conoce aquí.

Su celular vibró y vio que era un mensaje de Helen –_"Patético, ¿vas a fingir que no me conoces?" _–Jonathan giró a verla y ella le saludó con una sonrisa. Jonathan suspira mientras escribe de respuesta _"__En realidad no te conozco, ni siquiera sé quién eres. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" _–La profesora comenzó a hablar –_"__Ya lo ves, no puedo vivir lejos de ti y decidí cambiarme a tu colegio" _–Jonathan sonrío.

-Morgenstern, ¿hay algo que quieras compartir con la clase?

Jonathan guardó su celular en su bolsillo –Si profesora Herondale, el problema que dejó sobre el cálculo de la velocidad del tren, me dio 66 kilómetros por hora, utilizando la primera derivada ds/dt pero el libro dice que la respuesta es 60, por lo que lo realicé de las tres maneras que nos ha enseñado y me volvió a dar la misma respuesta.

Todos sus compañeros le observaban, la profesora abrió el libro -¿Alguien más hizo el problema? –ninguno contestó.

La profesora se sentó. Helen negó con su cabeza –No puedo creerlo, ese maldito siempre se sale con la suya –murmura, Alec no la escucha bien.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer los problemas? ¿Acaso no tiene vida social?—escuchó que decían sus compañeros de atrás.

-Tiene razón Morgenstern, la respuesta del libro está mal –dijo la profesora.

Las clases transcurrieron normal, hasta que llegó la hora del receso. Michael Wayland Jr se acercó a Jonathan -¿Haces tarea los fines de semana?

Jonathan río –Vamos Wayland, los problemas estaban completamente fáciles

-Aline, debes hacer algo con él… no lo sé nos deja mal a todos siendo el único que hace las tareas

Aline sonrío –Lo sé, pero no quiere salir conmigo así que no puedo llevarlo a la perdición, nos vemos después chicos.

Helen se levantó de su asiento, Alexander se sentía un poco perdido pero se terminaría acostumbrando tarde o temprano. Jordan se acercó a ellos –Aquí están los folletos

-Gracias

-Bueno, vamos a comer algo –dijo Helen -¿Y ese chico Morgenstern es el cerebrito del salón?

-Jonathan –Kyle le miró hablando con Michael –bueno en realidad sí, tiene las mejores calificaciones y ya tiene asegurada su entrada a Harvard, también Yale lo quiere… digamos que las invitaciones a Universidades le llueven

-Vaya, guapo e inteligente

Jordan río –No creo que debas tomarte la molestia, pero bueno si quieres puedo presentártelo

-Debo irme voy a buscar a mis hermanos –interrumpió Alexander

-Te acompaño, supongo que tendré oportunidad para conocerlo después –vieron a Jonathan salir del salón junto con su compañero, ellos no tardaron en hacer lo mismo. Del pasillo estaba un chico con los brazos cruzados acolchonado de la pared. Alec se dio cuenta que lucía menor que ellos. Jonathan se despidió de su compañero y fue hacia dónde estaba.

-¿Él quién es? –preguntó Helen

-Rafael Santiago, es del séptimo grado… él es cómo decirlo un amigo muy íntimo de Jonathan

-¿Amigo íntimo? –preguntó Helen asombrada -¿Su novio?

-Digamos que son amigos con derecho, no son novios… a Jonathan no le gusta ese término –dijo Jordan adelantándose. Alec quedó asombrado y miró a ambos chicos marcharse en sentido contrario a ellos.

-Ya veo porque no debo tomarme la molestia –Helen tosió, Alec reaccionó -¿También crees que es guapo?

-¿Qué?

-No ocultas mucho tus emociones Alec, eso puede meterte en problemas… además por lo que veo Morgenstern sabe lo que tiene y se aprovecha de ello, vamos a buscar a tus hermanos.


	8. Máscaras

Simón se sentó junto con su bandeja de comida, Clary se sentía apenada por la situación. A Isabelle la sentaron junto a ella, obviamente mostró su alegría por estar junto a su vecina pero al parecer ella no, deseaba que lo hubiera negado.

-¿En qué club van a entrar? –preguntó Maia

-Atletismo –contestó Jace cuando colocó su vaso de yogurt en la mesa

-¿Ustedes en que están?

-Clary en arte, Simón en música y yo en Softbol

-Entonces entraré en natación –dijo cortante Isabelle

-Jamás has estado en natación –interrumpió Alec sentándose –Ella es Helen Blackthorn también es nueva en el colegio

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jace

-¿Te tocó en el mismo grupo que mi hermano? –interrumpió Clary

-Sí…

-¿Quién es tú hermano?—preguntó Helen, sabía la respuesta pero debía mostrarse como cualquier estudiante nueva

-Jonathan Morgenstern

-Ahh –Ella abrió la lata de su refresco –digamos que tú hermano es un pedante, se ha comportado como si Alexander fuera invisible ni siquiera el buenos días

-Ya lo ven, así debiste hacer Clarisa –quejó Isabelle

-¿Perdón?

-Izzy estaba en el grupo de las populares en San Francisco –dijo Alec –digamos que por el estatus quo tú no perteneces al mismo grupo

-El estatus quo es una total porquería –expresó Maia

-Supongo que tú hermano no te habla en la escuela, yo haría eso

Clary frunció el entrecejo –Te equivocas, si él no desayuna conmigo es porque está ocupado en estos momentos

-¿Ocupado? –preguntó Jace

-Bueno… -Clary volvió a comer.

Helen sonrió -¿Te refieres a Rafael?

-¿Rafael? –cuestionó intrigada Isabelle -¿Quién es Rafael?

-Un chico que fue a buscarlo al salón –dijo Helen

-Pero él me dijo que no tiene novio –Isabelle observó a Alec, quien comía en silencio

-No es su novio, son amigos con derecho

-¡Simón! –quejó Clary

-¿Qué? Son tus vecinos, tarde o temprano lo sabrán –contestó Simón –todo el Colegio lo sabe

-Vaya tú hermano, es demasiado interesante –dijo Isabelle –me agrada

Alec siguió sin decir algo. Helen se mantuvo platicando con Isabelle. Él solamente seguía pensando en lo extraño que era Jonathan, siempre actuando como si lo supiera todo y no temiera a nada, cómo si conociera todas las respuestas.

* * *

><p>El resto del día, transcurrió bien. Helen decidió unirse también a natación. Ella le iba platicando varias cosas, que él solo asentía con la cabeza, cuando hizo su mochila hacia atrás y se detuvo, Alec miró hacia atrás. Jonathan sujetaba la mochila de su compañera. Helen sonrío.<p>

-Lo lamento, pensé que no venía nadie atrás –ella lo había hecho a propósito y sabía que él también –Hola, soy Helen

-Lo sé, todo el salón lo escuchó –dijo él soltando su mochila –debe tener cuidado señorita Blackthorn

-Lo tendré de ahora en adelante

-¡Jonathan espérame que me llevarás a mi casa! –interrumpió Aline colgándose de su brazo –Son los chicos nuevos.

-Lo son

-No me he presentado soy Aline Penhallow, la mejor amiga de este cabeza dura

-Mucho gusto –dijo Helen –supongo que no tiene gracia repetir nuestros nombres

-Bienvenidos al Colegio Dwight, vi que Jordan ya se encargó de hablar con ustedes… es todo un adonis… pero nadie como mi amigo… ¿Sabes qué escuché en el receso?

-No –dijo serio Jonathan

-Escuché que piensan nominarte para el Rey de la Graduación –Aline sonrío –en fin, chicos si necesitan ayuda para ponerse al corriente

-Jordan Kyle nos ha ofrecido su ayuda se reunirá con nosotros en la tarde en un café, de todas maneras muchas gracias –Helen se llevó a Alec.

-Creo que le gustas

-No soy su tipo de gusto –contestó él

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Aline extrañada

-No es nada, sólo vamos te llevaré a tu casa

* * *

><p>Alec llegó al Caffé Bene, en el 1611 Broadway de la Calle 49. Ni Helen o Jordan se encontraban ahí así que ocupó una mesa. Acomodó su mochila para sacar su notebook. Sintió que alguien le miraba y levantó la vista en la mesa de enfrente había un grupo de estudiantes universitarios, tres en total.<p>

-Magnus puedes dejar de ver a ese chico –dijo una chica delgada, joven con ojos azul oscuro, cabello blanco y de piel oscura.

-¿No crees que es lindo?

-Bane estamos aquí para hacer el trabajo –dijo serio su compañero, de cabello también claro, vestido con un jersey y un pantalón de mezclilla.

-Está sentado ahí solo, no creo que sea educado pasarlo desapercibido –respondió el joven de 20 años, piel morena, muy alto y delgado, pero no flaco, con los brazos ligeramente musculosos.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho? –interrumpió Helen sentándose -¿Jordan no ha llegado?

Alec negó con la cabeza, Helen notó que estaba distraído y miró hacia la mesa de atrás donde estaban los tres universitarios –Vaya, cambias de gustos con facilidad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Helen sonrío –En fin, podemos empezar con las tareas que nos dejaron hoy

-Helen, yo en realidad no soy muy social o…

-Lo sé –dijo ella mientras sacaba su libreta –eres muy transparente Alec, te lo dije en el colegio y me agradas, también te dije que no todos los chicos me caen bien pero tú eres diferente

-¿A ti te gustan las mujeres?

-Exacto, de la misma manera que tú eres gay –dijo ella, una mesera se acercó a atenderles.

Jordan no tardó mucho en aparecer, después que ordenaron. Alec se puso de pie para ir al baño. Helen es completamente diferente a Lily, pero tan siquiera no se sentiría tan sólo en Nueva York. Él se encontró con el chico moreno que tiene su cabello en picos, éste se lavaba las manos. Es el chico que está en la mesa de enfrente.

-Buenas tardes

Alec se asombró, no sabía si debía responder –Hola

-Es la primera vez que vienes al café

-¿Acaso eres un cliente habitual? –preguntó él, mientras iba al mini giratorio que está hasta la esquina

-Algo así, digamos que todos los días estoy por aquí

-¿Y vas a decirme que no venga por aquí?

Magnus empezó a lavarse las manos –No al contrario, siéntete como en casa… espero que te guste el café, por cierto soy Magnus Bane

-No creo que un baño sea el mejor lugar para presentarse –Alec se subió el zipper de su pantalón y fue hacia el lavabo –Alexander Lightwood.

-Bueno, espero verte más seguido por aquí

Alec se ruborizó –Gracias… –Alec lavó sus manos y Magnus cerró su llave –Debo ir con mis amigos

-Claro, hasta luego

Alec salió del baño. Ragnor salió de uno de los cubículos –Magnus ya pusiste los ojos en ese chico

-Tengo una gran debilidad por los chicos de cabellos negros y ojos azules –Magnus sonrío –y Alexander es realmente lindo.

* * *

><p>Alexander tomó asiento. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? Era la primera vez que un chico se le presentaba en el baño de caballeros, en fin no podía negar que es atractivo y sus ojos son de un color muy peculiar. Magnus no tardó en salir del baño junto con su amigo.<p>

-¿Todo bien? –interrumpió Jordan

-Sí –contestó Alec -¿Dónde nos quedamos?

-¿Ya decidiste a que club vas a entrar o deporte?

-En San Francisco estuve en Tae kwon do junto con mis hermanos,

-No tenemos Tae kwon do en el colegio –dijo Jordan pensativo -¿Por qué no te unes al equipo de fut bol?

-Jamás he estado en… y no creo que

-Vamos, sólo asiste a una práctica y si no te gusta, entonces… puedes elegir por otra opción

Helen miró a ambos, después su celular empezó a sonar; era una llamada de Luke, ella respondió –Hola

-_¿Te olvidaste que hoy tienes práctica?_

-Estoy poniéndome al corriente con mis tareas, con el cambio de colegio

_-He llamado a Jonathan también, tienes una hora para estar aquí _

La llamada se cortó –Bastardo –ella cruzó sus piernas. Los dos chicos le observaron.

-¿Algún ex –novio? –preguntó Jordan.

-No es… mi tío, debo cuidar a mi sobrina así que tengo una hora para llegar a su casa –ella empezó a guardar sus cosas.

-Pero aún estamos empezando –quejó Alec.

-Lo sé, pero después me prestas tus apuntes –ella suspiró –hay pagan mi café, los veo después.

Alec frunció el labio y notó que Jordan no le quitaba los ojos de encima –Es muy linda no crees

-Supongo que es el momento en el que tú también tienes algo que hacer porque tu motivo se ha ido –Jordan se río en voz alta –Ustedes los…

-¿Los?

-No, nada

-Ya estamos aquí, te dejaré que termines de copiar los apuntes.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Alexander siguió el consejo de Jordan y fue a la práctica del equipo de fútbol americano. Jace le había recomendado que mejor entre a atletismo, porque los dos siempre han andado juntos para todos lados desde que son pequeños; sin embargo, Alec quería hacer algo diferente a lo rutinario. Las prácticas del equipo son de martes a jueves a las seis de la tarde, cuando hay liga de temporada es que las prácticas son toda la semana. Él llegó quince minutos antes.<p>

Jordan estaba rodeado de varios compañeros –Hola Lightwood llegaste.

-Sólo vine a clase de prueba –dijo él serio –el entrenador me dijo que no hay problema.

-Lo importante es que estás aquí –contestó Jordan bajando de las gradas.

El entrenador Jeremy Pontmercy no tardó en aparecer observó a los jóvenes -¿Dónde está Morgenstern?

-Presente entrenador –expresó Jonathan, Alec se asombró al verle llegar con su maleta deportiva.

-Morgenstern eres el mariscal debes estar aquí antes que tus compañeros.

-Él llegó desde hace una media hora –interrumpió Michael –fue a darse una ducha.

El entrenador nada más tosió –Muy bien, Alexander Lightwood es nuevo en el Colegio y tiene autorización para tomar clases de prueba y así elegir en qué quiere entrar.

-A mí no me dieron a elegir –dijo uno.

-No tuvo suerte entonces; empecemos con la práctica.

Jonathan frunció el labio, pareciera que su vecino le andaba siguiendo y no le agradaba, no quería fraternizar con él por su temor a ser descubierto agregado al hecho que sería sumamente incómodo una plática con él. Además Alec lucía realmente muy reservado apenas era su segundo día de clases pero, todo parecía indicar que será inseparable de Helen. Ella aún no le explicaba muy bien como era que ahora estudiaba en su mismo colegio y salón.

* * *

><p>Cuando la práctica terminó, volvió a enjuagarse en las duchas. Al llegar al estacionamiento, varios del equipo andaban reunidos alrededor de la camioneta de Kyle. Jonathan se subió a su convertible tranquilamente y colocó su maleta deportiva en el asiento trasero; arrancó el coche y empezó a manejar, no vio irse a su vecino y no le ha reclamado por no saludarle o hablarle en el Colegio, parecía entender y mantenía su distancia. Al pasar por el paradero, vio que Alexander está de pie. Jonathan suspiró y se detuvo del paradero, notó el asombró en su vecino.<p>

-Sube

-¿Perdón? –preguntó extrañado

-Voy a llevarte a casa

-No gracias, esperaré el autobús –dijo Alec.

-¿Tan orgulloso eres?

Alec cruzó sus brazos -¿Orgulloso? Tú y yo no nos conocemos no es así, no tienes que comportarte como si lo hiciéramos

-Muy bien, si eso quieres no voy a insistir –Jonathan miró su reloj.

Alec iba a responder, en el momento que una ambulancia junto con una patrulla pasaron. Él miró a lo lejos.

-El autobús ya debería estar aquí –dijo Jonathan apagando el coche y descendió de este.

Otra patrulla pasaba y esta vez Jonathan la detuvo –Disculpe oficial, que es lo que ocurre.

-Hubo una carambola ahí atrás el autobús y seis coches, el tráfico está detenido así que no vayan hacia ahí.

Alec quedó atónito por lo que escuchó. Jonathan le agradeció al policía y volvió a ir hacia la puerta del coche –¿Quieres que te traiga una casa de campaña para que esperes el camión?

-¿Lo estás disfrutando verdad?

-¿Vas a subir o no?

Alec con cara de molesto subió al asiento del copiloto. Jonathan tenía una sonrisa, que él no sabía identificar si era de triunfo o sarcástica. Alec miraba hacia el otro lado, yendo en silencio.

-¿Qué te parece el Colegio?

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Alec.

Jonathan alzó los hombros –Estoy siendo amable

-Pues no lo seas, no me gustan las hipocresías –contestó Alec –así que no tienes que ser amable o hablarme, además yo no deseo hacerlo.

-Es sólo una pregunta –bufó Jonathan –no lo sé, como hablar del clima o algo parecido.

-Tampoco quiero hablar del clima

-Tienes un muy mal genio Lightwood –dijo Jonathan

Alec le observó –A mí me gusta mi mal genio y no te preocupes no publicaré en el Colegio que me llevaste a mi casa.

-Prácticamente estoy yendo a mi casa y tú vives justamente al lado, así que no hay nada que explicar –dijo Jonathan, Alec le vio doblar en otra calle.

-¿A dónde me estás llevando? –reclamó Alec.

Jonathan río –Voy a matarte, te descuartizaré y enviaré a tu familia en cajas de regalo –Alec le miró perplejo –Voy a rellenar la gasolina.

-No es gracioso.

Jonathan volvió a reír -¿Acaso tengo cara de asesino?

-Puedes usar máscaras al igual que la mayoría de los que lo son; a veces la persona que menos te imaginas puede serlo –dijo Alec –no sé nada de ti, así que puedes engañarme con facilidad.

Jonathan detuvo el coche, era la primera persona que le hablaba sobre las máscaras y también engañar a las personas -¿Tú usas máscaras Lightwood?

-No soy muy bueno en eso, no puedo fingir y eso es una desventaja, pero conozco a personas que sí y a veces las tienen tan bien puestas que es complicado reconocerlos –respondió Alec.

-Eres más interesante de lo que aparentas –dijo Jonathan y bajó de su coche. Alec no sabía cómo tomar ese comentario. Vio a Jonathan llenar el tanque.

-¿Alexander?

Él giró y se asombró al ver a Magnus Bane, el joven del café. Magnus vestía un pantalón rojo y una camisa plateada con negro. Al parecer le gusta mucho la moda.

-Hola

-Hoy no te vi en la cafetería pero parece ser que el destino se empeña en que nos encontremos –dijo Magnus en un tono dulce, junto a él estaba la misma chica del café

Alec no supo que responder en ese momento, sólo se ruborizó. Catarina le dio un codazo a Magnus. Alec escuchó la puerta del coche abrirse y Jonathan se sentó.

-¿Amigo tuyo? –preguntó Jonathan.

-Yo… esto –dijo Alec

-Es una lástima, creo que debí preguntarte si eres soltero –Magnus dijo melancólico.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alec abriendo sus ojos como platos, después observó a Jonathan –No, él no es mi novio –dijo muy torpemente moviendo sus manos –es mi vecino.

-¿De verdad? –los ojos de Magnus brillaron –Supongo que entonces puedo invitarte libremente a tomar un café

-No sé si…

Magnus sacó su pluma del bolsillo y agarró una mano de Alec escribiéndole en su palma su número de celular, Alec estaba consternado sólo veía lo que hacía –Si quieres ir por un café o a otro lado

-Gracias

Magnus le guiñó el ojo -¿Me llamarás?

Alec volvió a ponerse rojo. Jonathan se dio cuenta al igual que aquél chico realmente estaba interesado en él, luce coqueto, más él no podía imaginar dónde conoció a un hombre como ese.

-Déjalo pensar, si no se decide lo más probable es que te seques esperando –dijo Jonathan encendiendo el motor.

-Creo que él es un chico que tomará la mejor decisión –contestó Magnus con una sonrisa cálida –Me dio gusto verte de nuevo Alexander, espero tu llamada.

-Hasta luego –dijo Catarina y los dos se marcharon hacia la tienda de conveniencia.

-Vaya nuevo en la ciudad y ya tienes admirador –Jonathan empezó a manejar.

-Quieres callarte –dijo Alec mientras veía el número en su mano, Magnus le hizo sentirse nervioso

-¿Le llamarás?

-No lo sé, y lo que decida no tengo porque decirte…

-No, no tienes pero recuerda que no sabes nada de ese chico

-¿Vas a preocuparte por mí? –preguntó sarcástico Alec –No sé nada de él, pero tan siquiera me saluda en la calle.

Jonathan volvió a reírse y no dijo nada en respuesta. El resto del camino a casa los dos permanecieron en silencio. Alec seguía observando el número en la palma de su mano.


	9. 100 días

-¿Estás diciendo que te han invitado a salir? –preguntó asombrada Isabelle

Alec está sentado en la cama de su hermana, le platicó lo ocurrido en la gasolinera. Ella quedó pensativa –No puede ser posible, yo no he recibido ninguna invitación y tú si

-¿Crees que debo aceptar ir?

-Por supuesto que si Alec, jamás has salido con alguien –ella se puso de pie –Es tú oportunidad, tal vez contigo aplique el ciudad nueva, vida nueva… sal con él, conócelo… no necesariamente terminará siendo tú novio, tal vez puedas ganar un amigo

-¿De verdad piensas eso? –preguntó extrañado, conocía muy bien a su hermana

-Por supuesto que no, pero eso pensarías tú Alec –Isabelle sonrío –dices que te agrada

-Estás de acuerdo que no sé nada de él, lo conocí en el baño y de la nada me está invitando a un café.

-Mira, yo si iría pero al fin de cuentas tú decidirás –ella salió del cuarto. Alec se recostó pensativo. No entendía a Jonathan, las palabras de Helen fueron que él sabe lo que tiene y se aprovecha de eso. Andar con un chico menor como amigos con derecho no hablaba muy bien de él. Tal vez no le gustan tanto las formalidades, al igual que sus madres y sus hermanas. Ellos son completamente opuestos, de los que no se mezclarían entre ellos. Por otro lado Magnus Bane, era directo y sorpresivamente está interesado en él.

* * *

><p>Helen sale de las duchas del Centro de Entrenamiento, este se encuentra en las afueras de Manhattan. En un edificio adaptado para ese fin. Jonathan se amarraba las agujetas de su par de tenis.<p>

-Así que… mi primera semana de clases en tu salón –Helen se sentó a su lado.

-Quién lo diría la semana pasada fui a salvar tu trasero –bufó Jonathan

-Siempre tan encantador, eres toda una controversia hasta en el Colegio –ella estiró sus brazos –no me habías hablado de Rafael

-Tú y yo no hablamos…

-Yo te hablé de mi última novia –reclamó ella

-de mi vida personal –terminó él -¿me vas a decir que haces en mi colegio?

-Tú padre me inscribió ahí, yo me enteré el domingo y me sorprendí. Tú padre es socio del mío así que… no puedo decir que no cuando mi familia está en Los Ángeles.

-No lo entiendo –dijo Jonathan confundido –lo más importante es cubrir las apariencias, no andarnos reuniendo fuera del trabajo así no nos veríamos involucrados.

-Por mí puedes estar tranquilo, no soy tan perfecta como tú –bromeo ella imitando sus gestos de enfado –pero, no te he hablado… Alexander Lightwood se me hace un chico interesante.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante? –preguntó él poniéndose de pie.

-Me dijo que decidió quedarse en el equipo de fútbol –ella siguió a Jonathan.

-Es un buen corredor, no voy a negarlo… pero es demasiado…

-¿Demasiado?

-No lo sé extraño e interesante, pero tiene algo

Helen se asombró -¿Lo consideras interesante? Vaya eso es una sorpresa, creo que tú le gustas

Jonathan dejó de caminar -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Vamos Jonathan, él te queda viendo cuando piensa que yo no lo estoy viendo pero nuestros reflejos son buenos para esas situaciones… ¿no te has dado cuenta?

Jonathan empezó a reírse –Para él soy un hipócrita, creo que te estás equivocando

-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, sé que eres todo un casanova y él mejor de los practicantes jóvenes, a ti te mandan a misiones solo cuando yo siempre tengo que ir con Lucian –Helen lucía divertida –no puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta que le gustas a Alec, en su primera semana de clases… aunque bueno también está el chico de la cafetería.

-¿El chico de la cafetería?

-Sí uno que conocimos cuando nos reunimos con Kyle por los apuntes; creo que al chico también le gustó tu vecino… así que no tienes de que preocuparte si a ti no te gusta él –ella se marchó.

* * *

><p>Alec llegó a la misma cafetería donde conoció a Magnus, decidió asistir no tenía nada que perder además no parecía una mala persona. El joven se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas. Le saludó con una mano. Alec miró su reloj, no le gustaba ser impuntual pero casualmente es temprano aún.<p>

-Buenas tardes

-Pensé que no vendrías –dijo él con una sonrisa suave -¿Cómo estás?

Alec se sentó y bajó la mirada, sus manos temblaban un poco –Nervioso supongo…

-Yo también lo estoy, en realidad tardé en escoger que ropa ponerme también me puse a pensar si elegí un buen lugar –Alec sonrío –en fin, ya estamos aquí

-Sí aquí estamos

-Sabemos nuestros nombres eso es un buen comienzo –dijo Magnus –supongo que empezaré a hablar de mí, estudio diseño gráfico tengo 20 años estoy soltero, me encanta la moda y tengo un gato que se llama Presidente Miau

Alec se humedeció los labios –Vaya, un nombre peculiar

-Lo sé y… ¿ahora tú?

-Yo bueno tengo 17 años y apenas hace una semana llegué de San Francisco

-¿De verdad? –Magnus realmente estaba asombrado. Alec asintió con la cabeza –Ya decía yo que un chico lindo como tú, no podía pasar desapercibido en esta ciudad.

-Creo que estás exagerando –dijo Alec sonrojándose

-¿Por qué? –preguntó curioso Magnus –Lo creas o no realmente eres un chico muy lindo.

-No conoces a mi hermano, tal vez cuando lo veas cambies de parecer

Magnus río –Lo dudo mucho.

Alec comprendió que Magnus era una buena persona, los dos estuvieron platicando por un lapso de dos horas. Conociéndose, él tiene una mezcla de misterio y encanto. Le hacía sentir cómodo. Magnus le alcanzó a su casa en su automóvil.

-¿Podemos volver a vernos?

-¿Quieres volver a verme? –preguntó asombrado Alec.

-Digo… si tú quieres –Magnus se quitó el cinturón de seguridad aproximándose a él –quieres… que nos veamos de nuevo.

Alec le miraba perplejo, los labios de Magnus se aproximaban más a él. Cuando unas luces altas empezaron a parpadear y un clackson sonaba con insistencia. Alec llevó su brazo a sus ojos por que las luces le lastimaban.

-Pero que… -quejó Magnus y bajó del coche, Alec hizo lo mismo y se asombró.

-Jonathan…

-¿Puedo saber cuál es tú problema? –reclamó Magnus

-Estás en la acera de mi casa, no puedo estacionar mi coche –respondió frío.

Magnus le miró enfadado -¿Eso te perjudica en algo?

-Por supuesto que sí, no puedo estacionarme –insistió él –si deseas puedes estacionarte más adelante dónde es su casa de él.

-Eres un chico malcriado –le retó Magnus

-Es suficiente, Magnus ignóralo –dijo Alec acercándose a él -Te mando mensaje para volver a vernos, me la pase muy bien.

-Claro, yo también –dijo inconforme Magnus y volvió a su auto. Alec frunció el labio y después miró a su vecino.

-¿Acaso está es la educación de los neoyorquinos? ¿No podías pedirlo amablemente? –quejó Alec al momento que el coche de Magnus se marchó.

-¿Por qué no se aparcaron en la entrada de tú casa? –preguntó serio viendo al automóvil avanzar

-Eso no es de tú incumbencia –dijo Alec sarcástico.

-Tus padres no saben que eres gay –contestó él.

Alec enarcó una ceja –Eso no te importa entiendes…

-Vaya si es así no debiste dejar que te traiga a la puerta de tú casa

-Técnicamente yo no tengo porque tener esta conversación contigo, hazme el favor de no meterte en mi vida –respondió Alec y fue hacia su casa.

Alec cerró la puerta enfadado y cruzó sus brazos –Pero que le pasa a ese imbécil.

-Vaya, tan mal te fue en tu cita –le dijo Jace asombrado

-Mi cita estuvo bien es sólo qué… sabes olvídalo –contestó Alec subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

><p>Jonathan entró a su habitación, sabía que exageró un poco pero quiso divertirse y burlar a la cita de su vecino. Helen no estaba del todo equivocada; durante la semana estuvo observando a Alexander Lightwood para saber si realmente debe preocuparse, verlo como una amenaza o sentirse aliviado. No es del tipo agresivo y además es obvio que se muere por él. Sin embargo, piensa que él está muy lejos de sus gustos lo cual no era del todo falso. Encendió la luz y vio que las cortinas ya estaban cerradas en el cuarto de enfrente, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse.<p>

-Realmente es tan infantil –Jonathan bufó.

Al día siguiente, Jonathan estaba peleando con su saco de arena cuando su celular sonó. Él se detuvo, era una llamada de Kyle.

-¿Qué pasó?

_-¿Vas a ir al boliche está noche?_

-Desde ayer te dije que sí –contestó viendo la hora

_-Llamé al novato para que vaya, pero no quiso_

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso? –preguntó Jonathan asomando de su ventana. La cortina seguía cerrada y sonrío.

_-Vamos es tú vecino, ¿puedes convencerlo para que venga?... no sé y tal vez para que le diga a Blackthorn_

-¿Si quieres salir con Blackthorn por qué no la invitas personalmente?

_-Vamos Jonathan, jamás te he pedido un favor… y esta es la primera vez que te pido uno, no sé tú tienes esos métodos de convencimiento_

Jonathan se río sarcásticamente -¿Quieres que seduzca a mi vecino?

_-A excepción que pienses que es imposible para ti lograrlo _

-Me estás retando Kyle y nadie me reta

_-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Sí…_

-¿Qué sucede si no consigo convencerlo?

_-Te conozco Jonathan, sé que lo lograrás y si lo haces haré cualquier favor que me pidas sin importar que_

-Suena tentador –río de nuevo –lo consideraré.

* * *

><p>Alec se despertó tarde de su siesta. Isabelle saldría con un grupo de su salón y Jace iría con ella. Sus padres decidieron ir de paseo con Max; lo que dejaba a Alec por primera vez en su vida completamente solo un fin de semana. Él calentaba la comida cuando sonó el timbre. Alec se rascó el cabello. Caminó tranquilamente, hasta que abrió la puerta y frente a él estaba Jonathan.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supe que tus hermanitos salieron con el grupo de Clary –dijo él observando hacia adentro de la casa.

-Jonathan tú y yo no nos hablamos, no tienes que…

-Kyle me llamó los chicos del equipo van a juntarse en el boliche así que pensé que tal vez quieres ir –Alec se quedó inmóvil –Creo que algo se está quemando.

Alec fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Jonathan sonrío y cerró la puerta. Alec apagó la estufa y sostuvo un trapo con sus manos. Jonathan abrió la tapa de la olla.

-Esa carne se coció de más

-No iré al boliche –respondió Alec.

-¿Por qué no?

-Kyle me había mandado mensaje desde temprano, le dije que tengo compromiso así que no pensaba ir –dijo Alec mirando hacia la ventana -¿Por qué viniste a decirme?

-Bueno… pensé que sería divertido, además eres parte del equipo –contestó Jonathan, Alec le miró notando que estaba sirviendo su comida en un plato –tienes razón que no nos hablamos, pero no por los motivos que piensas.

-¿Según tú que motivos pienso?

-Yo te gusto, ¿no es así? –Alec quedó atónito, Jonathan colocó el plato en la mesa y después le miró –lo supe desde el sábado pasado que salimos, sé que causo una buena impresión

-Eres… un…

-Me conozco bien, más de la cuenta puedo decir y no soy el chico indicado para ti

-Además de hipócrita, eres demasiado egocentrista –exaltó Alec. Jonathan se acercó a él.

-¿Vas a negar que te gusto? –Alec le miró perplejo y después desvió la mirada. Jonathan sonrío –Eso me parece, tú eres un chico que busca citas románticas como la que tuviste anoche… yo no puedo darte eso, estar conmigo tiene sus reglas

-Nada más amigos con derecho, como Rafael –respondió Alec.

-Exacto y para alguien que nunca ha tenido novio no creo que sea muy conveniente –Alec tragó saliva, no podía dejar de observarlo… entendía claramente sus palabras y sabía que tenía razón –entonces…

-Puedes irte de mi casa –le interrumpió Alec –no todo se trata sobre ti Jonathan, es cierto que eres guapo pero no por eso debes subestimar a las personas… ¿Piensas vivir siempre con puras relaciones informales y cortas?

-Alec…

Alec se mordió el labio –Tienes razón satisfecho, me gustas… pero no por eso tienes que venir a mi casa a echármelo en cara; yo estoy bien con mi vida jamás consideré que algo pueda suceder entre nosotros porque somos totalmente diferentes y…

Jonathan sonrío y se acercó más hasta que la distancia entre ambos era mínima. Alec palideció, Jonathan dirigió sus labios hacia su oreja provocando que él se erizara por completo –Te diré un secreto… -Alec cerró los ojos, sentía el aliento caliente de Jonathan –Kyle me llamó para que yo te convenza en ir al boliche

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito. Jonathan sacó su celular y lo colocó en su otra oreja, haciendo que él escuche la conversación. -¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?

-Porque no quiero jugar contigo Alec, si llegamos juntos al boliche todos pensarán que sucumbiste ante mis encantos y prefiero que piensen que no quise caer en su juego.

-Entonces si no ibas a caer en su juego –dijo confundido Alec nervioso por la cercanía -¿Qué haces aquí?

Jonathan guardó su celular en su bolsillo y después llevó su mano hacia su cintura aprisionándolo hacia él –Porque el lunes escucharás sobre esto –le respondió al oído –también para decirte que si decido conquistarte no será por un favor a Kyle

-Pero… tú no tienes pensado conquistarme –los ojos de ambos se cruzaron y Alec tragó saliva.

-Eres atractivo, misterioso y deseable

-¿Deseable?

-Pero si no me equivoco eres virgen y no soportarías estar bajo mis reglas, que todos digan que eres uno más en mi lista, eres… algo pudoroso

-¿Así que sabes todo sobre mí?

-¿Hay algo que me falte?

-Acepto –Jonathan se asombró y enarcó una ceja –acepto estar bajo tus reglas

Jonathan iba a decir algo, pero fue Alec quien llevó sus labios hacia él. Alec cerró sus ojos por instinto llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jonathan sorprendido llevó su otra mano hacia su espalda, abriendo ligeramente más los labios. El sabor era nuevo y fresco, al igual que su olor. Sintió como el azabache temblaba por el contacto. Jonathan se separó, ambos volvieron a mirarse.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Estás seguro que no te enamorarás de mí?

-Si me enamoro de ti, entonces esto termina –contestó Alec -¿Qué ocurre si tú te enamoras de mí?

Jonathan sonrío –No hay forma que eso pase.

-Cien días…

-¿Perdón?

-Yo no puedo asegurarte que no me enamoraré de ti, pero creo mejor poner un límite a nuestra relación.

-¿Quieres que solo andemos por cien días? –preguntó asombrado Jonathan.

-Estadísticamente son 3 meses, no hay compromisos y cada quien pondrá sus reglas… tú tienes las tuyas –Alec sonrío –entonces yo diré las mías.

-Definitivamente eres más interesante de lo que creí, muy bien serán 100 días entonces –Jonathan volvió a besarlo en los labios.


	10. Las reglas

Jonathan fue llevando sus manos debajo de la camisa de Alec, quien le detuvo –Primero tenemos que poner las reglas.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó con tono de reproche Jonathan.

-Cuando un juego comienza primero hay que leer las reglas –Alec se separó de Jonathan –Voy por hojas y plumas.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-No, no lo estoy –contestó Alec entrando a un pequeño estudio junto al comedor, Jonathan le siguió –Escribiremos las reglas y lo firmaremos, será como un contrato.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? –cuestionó dudoso Jonathan. El estudio está lleno de libros, figuras de ángeles y también un cuadro de toda la familia.

-No –dijo Alec dándole una hoja blanca y una pluma, después se sentó –pero esto será como un seguro que no puedes romper hasta que pasen los 100 días ambos lo quemaremos como señal que esto se acabó.

-Un poco poético, pero está bien –Jonathan se esparramó del sofá y agarró un libro de Desarrollo Financiero –¿Ahora qué?

-¿Cuáles son tus reglas?

-Mis reglas son simples: 1) Nada de llamadas y mensajes, con excepción que lo hayamos acordado; 2) Nada de manos sudadas ni muestras afectivas en público, como besos y demás –Alec le miró asombrado, Jonathan se detuvo pensativo –3) Nada de citas o ir al cine, cenar… cualquier cosa que se te pueda venir a la mente realmente no puede ocurrir –Él vio que Alec escribía en su hoja y sonrío –4) Es una relación sin restricciones, puedo ver y salir con otras personas lo mismo aplica para ti

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿Quieres añadir algo más? –preguntó curioso Jonathan.

-No tengo ningún problema, ahora van mis reglas tal vez sean un poco más

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Alec sonrío –Uno, nadie puede enterarse de esto nuestra "relación" ni nuestra familia, amigos, colegio, nadie en absoluto

-Eso es porque tus padres no lo saben

-Aunque lo supieran, ¿crees que sería muy bonito que yo les diga les presento a Jonathan mi amigo especial por cien días? –Jonathan no pudo evitar sonreír –En fin, agregado a que tengo un hermano pequeño, ser hermano mayor tiene ciertas responsabilidades como la imagen que ellos tienen de ti.

-Muy bien.

-Dos, por lo mismo no podemos reunirnos ni en el Colegio o nuestras casas

Jonathan le detuvo –Un momento, los dos somos menores de edad… ¿Cómo se supone qué encontraremos otro lugar?

-Improvisaremos, luego pensaremos en eso –contestó Alec –Ahora tres, no se obligará a alguno de nosotros a hacer algo que no desee o quiera.

-¿Y cuatro?

-Son todos, solo tres reglas básicas y simples, ahora puedes escribirlo junto con las tuyas para que lo firmemos.

Alec suspiró mientras terminó de escribir y después firmó, Jonathan no tardó en hacer lo mismo, ambos firmaron sus copias. Alec dobló su hoja y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Jonathan se levantó de su asiento –Eres demasiado interesante Lightwood.

-¿Lo soy?

Jonathan se acercó a él de nuevo -¿Ahora si podemos continuar?

Alec humedeció sus labios sonrojándose, después miró hacia el suelo –No he comido nada, te parece si me acompañas mientras ceno.

-Pero…

-No estamos en una cita ni nada por el estilo, solo tengo hambre de todas maneras eso iba a hacer pero tú llegaste con la invitación al boliche –Alec salió del estudio.

Jonathan quedó pensativo un momento –Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto –Él salió de la cocina y vio que Alec estaba del refrigerador –Pensé que ibas a decir que era porque no debemos reunirnos aquí.

-Esta no es una reunión –Alec sacó una jarra de refresco -¿Gustas un poco?

-Quieres decir que cada vez que nos veamos debe ser en un sitio público, pero dices que no quieres que nadie sepa sobre que salimos

-Para ser el más listo del Colegio y con invitaciones de todas las Universidades me decepcionas –respondió Alec sentándose –Tienes un coche, supongo que podremos ir no sé… a algún lugar dónde no haya mucha gente.

-Bueno esa opción me gusta –contestó él -¿Seguro que no has hecho esto antes?

-¿Por qué es qué solo te gusta tener este tipo de relación? –cambió el tema Alec y empezó a comer.

-Veamos... no creo en el amor porque es una necesidad mental sugestiva que inventó la sociedad de que tienes que estar con alguien, casarte no sé tener una familia –Alec comía despacio mientras le escuchaba, Jonathan se sentó frente a él -¿Qué matrimonio realmente es feliz? No digo que todos sean problemáticos, pero la sociedad está corrompida por esa enfermedad del amor, pongamos el ejemplo de tú cita de ayer si yo te invitó a cenar es la primera salida ¿no es así? –Alec asintió con la cabeza –Se pide una segunda salida, ahí a lo mejor vas al cine o de nuevo a cenar terminas besándote y poco a poco las salidas aumentan hasta que por fin llegas a donde querías llegar desde un principio llevar a la cama a esa persona –Jonathan se acomodó su cabello -¿Cuál de mis dos teorías te gusta más?

-¿Quién te rompió el corazón?

-¿Perdón?

Alec se limpió la boca con una servilleta –Tú teoría es relevante, pero siento que es una fachada de tú máscara para que nadie llegue a conocerte en realidad, el matrimonio no es una necesidad mental porque si fuera así todos estarían casados y hay personas que viven no sé en unión libre depende del libre albedrío de cada quien –Jonathan le miró asombrado –más que una necesidad es un compromiso y pienso que de eso es de lo que estás huyendo en realidad, tal vez no quieres tener esas citas o salidas como tú dirías –Alec colocó la servilleta en la mesa –porque sabes que mientras más conozcas o intimides con la persona fuera de estar en una cama hay más probabilidad que te encariñes o hipotéticamente te llegues a enamorar lo que me lleva a la teoría que no deseas hacerlo porque tú corazón ya está roto o sufriste una gran decepción –Jonathan le sostuvo la mirada sin responder –Supongo que no quieres hablar sobre eso.

-Es curioso, creo que yo he roto más corazones y tú teoría se me hace interesante al igual que tú –contestó Jonathan, Alec alzó los hombros y continúo comiendo. Jonathan le observaba. _"__Este chico es realmente listo, pero no quiero intimar con nadie por mi estilo de vida. Mi padre dice que estamos protegidos, sin embargo; siempre pienso en la seguridad de mi madre y Clarisa. Tampoco pondría en riesgo a la persona que se convierta importante en mi vida; por eso no dejo pasar a alguien. La mejor manera de vigilar a mi único testigo es esta"._

La puerta se abrió, Jonathan giró y Alec levantó la mirada, escuchó los pasos a prisa hacia el piso superior. Después la puerta se cerró, Maryse apareció en la entrada de la cocina y se asombró.

-Vaya, no sabía que tendrías visita

-Yo… bueno esto –contestó Alec

Jonathan sonrío y se puso de pie –Buenas noches señora disculpe, vine a preguntarle a Alec unas dudas sobre el trabajo de química, pero él estaba comiendo y le dije que no había problema esperaría a que termine –Alec quedó atónito.

Maryse sonrío –Claro, ustedes estudian juntos y están en el equipo de futbol

-¿Todo bien? –interrumpió Robert.

-Si cariño, no hay ningún problema –dijo Maryse –Alec recuerda tomar tu medicamento para la migraña

-Si mamá –dijo un poco inconforme

-¿Y tú eres? –preguntó Robert.

-Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern –contestó él

-Es hijo de los vecinos, mañana vienen a almorzar con nosotros –explicó Maryse

-Supongo que eres el hermano de Clarisa –expresó cortante Robert –muy bien, iré a ver cómo sigue Max.

Robert se retiró. Alec quedó pensativo -¿Max está bien?

-Nada de qué preocuparse cariño, hasta mañana – Jonathan observó que la señora vestía elegante y tiene mucho porte, su vestido era hecho a la medida.

-¿Siempre tienes respuesta para todo?

-Se le llama agilidad mental –le dijo Jonathan -¿por qué te pusiste nervioso?

-Son mis padres y tú estás en mi casa –respondió en voz baja Alec -¿Cómo debía ponerme?

-Asunto resuelto, creo que es mejor que me vaya por ahora cielo –le dijo sarcástico caminando hacia él. Un celular empezó a sonar, vio que era el suyo y respondió -¿Qué pasó Kyle?

-_Ya estamos aquí en los bolos, ¿hablaste con Lightwood?_

-Mira la verdad es que ando fuera, salí a comprar unos audífonos nuevos y me encontré con un viejo amigo, de hecho no puedo tardar con la llamada

_-¿No hablaste con él?_

-No y a quien tengo frente a mis ojos en estos momentos requiere mi atención, apagaré el celular –Jonathan cortó la llamada.

-Vaya, hay que tenerte miedo –contestó Alec -ya terminé de comer, ¿Voy a explicarte el trabajo de química?

-Sí por favor, que no he podido hacer nada –dijo Jonathan moviendo su silla y quedando frente a él –tal vez me ayudes un poco con anatomía también

Alec se sonrojó –Creo que mejor no, las reglas dicen que…

-Nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo Alec –le respondió al oído Jonathan provocando que se erizara –hay que programar nuestra primera reunión.

-Jonathan…

-El martes después de la práctica de futbol –Alec cerró sus ojos y sus puños, Jonathan sonrío –sueña conmigo…

Después de decir eso Jonathan fue hacia la sala. Alec abrió los ojos y llevó su mano a su pecho, su corazón latía rápido sentía que se saldría de ahí en cualquier momento. Después sacudió la cabeza -¿Qué he hecho? ¿En qué me he metido?

_"__Te dejaste seducir por unos ojos verdes y una voz sexy" _–Yo jamás haría algo como esto –acarició sus labios recordando el beso que se dieron -¿Por qué me atreví a besarlo? –_"__Querías hacerlo desde que lo viste en la puerta de tu casa la primera vez"._

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Jonathan regresaba de correr y entró a su habitación. Cuando ahí estaba su papá de pie junto a la ventana. Las cortinas del cuarto de Alec estaban abiertas.<p>

-Hoy almorzaremos con los vecinos

-Lo recuerdo –dijo él quitándose su camisa sudada y vio un sobre manila en su cama -¿Es mi nuevo caso? ¿Por qué me lo estás entregando aquí?

-Son dos casos que te estoy entregando –respondió él, Jonathan agarró el sobre y lo abrió –Uno es para este jueves a las cinco de la tarde, faltarás a tu práctica de futbol. Pagborn te conseguirá una constancia médica.

-¿En un policía?

-Un policía corrupto, su jefe no quiere hacer un escándalo. Demasiado ya tiene la policía de Nueva York como para que otro salga a flote, tiene que verse como algo accidental. Ahí está la información que necesitas, tienes tres días para investigarlo.

-¿Cuál es el otro? –Jonathan preguntó mientras revisaba y se asombró -¿El embajador de Londres? Pensé que dijiste…

-Viene para la inauguración de un museo dentro de dos semanas, ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

-Me gustan los retos, por supuesto –contestó Jonathan.

-No muestres ningún arma, ni nada que sea sospechoso. Es una desventaja tener nuevos vecinos –dijo serio Valentine -¿Qué tal H en tú Colegio?

-¿Por qué la cambiaste?

-Tengo pensado en que se vuelvan compañeros después que pasen el examen de rendimiento –fue su respuesta.

-¿Qué dices? ¿H mi compañera? ¿Estás bromeando? Ella es…

-Jonathan, recuerda que el presidente de la Compañía soy yo, una cosa es que seas mi hijo pero mis órdenes son mis órdenes –contestó severo y salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿Acabas de regañar a Jonathan? –preguntó Jocelyn asombrada, sabía que era la primera vez que lo hacía.

-Los cargos de su línea de celular llegaron sobrepasados, voy a tener que cortárselo –respondió Valentine –en fin, ningún adolescente es perfecto ¿no crees?


	11. Hacia donde sopla el viento

Alec salió de la regadera, había soñado con Jonathan sin ni siquiera pedirlo. Era un hombre demasiado misterioso, atractivo y podía continuar con la lista. ¿Por qué decidiría salir con alguien como él? Era un contrato por 100 días, tan siquiera no pusieron la regla de no enamorarse. Solo el tiempo. Hoy era el primer día y vendría a su casa por el almuerzo. Él se secó su cabello, cuando la puerta se abrió y vio a Jace.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Te estás bañando porque vienen los vecinos a almorzar?

-Deja de decir tonterías –contestó Alec -¿Acaso no puedo bañarme?

Jace empezó a reírse -¿Crees que debo salir con Clary?

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando esto?

-Ella me agrada y sé que le gusto, pero no sé si sea… adecuado es decir casi nos conocemos y es nuestra vecina, además tiene un hermano que podría matarme si pudiera

-¿Por qué me estás preguntando? –Alec se colocó su toalla de la cintura –Insisto, es tú decisión jamás consideras mi opinión yo no lo hago

-Claro, decidiste salir con ese universitario solo porque Isabelle te dijo que lo hagas –bufó Jace -¿Por cierto te llamó ayer?

-Yo quedé en mandarle mensaje, pero no planeo tener esta conversación contigo.

-Que malhumorado estás hoy, estoy seguro que ese universitario no volverá a llamarte –Jace salió del baño. Alec suspiró, pensar en su salida con Magnus le causó nostalgia. Él es transparente y también muy cálido. Jonathan en cambio tiene sus secretos detrás de su máscara al igual que emana fuego y sensualidad a su paso. Dos hombres completamente opuestos. ¿Cómo pudo terminar en esta situación?

* * *

><p>-¡Listos! No podemos llegar tarde –dijo Jocelyn.<p>

Jonathan estaba sentado del sofá leyendo un libro de Filosofía. Vestía ropa cómoda, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa color verde tipo polo. Valentine salió de la cocina con una rebanada de manzana.

-¡Clarisa no es una cita! ¿Qué tanto tardas? –expresó Jonathan.

-Deja de fastidiar –respondió ella, bajando con un vestido sin mangas color morado. No era fan de los vestidos. Sus padres la observaron.

-Supongo que esto se debe a que hay dos chicos en esa casa –contestó Jocelyn.

-Clarisa ponte un abrigo encima o cámbiate ese vestido –ordenó Valentine

-Pero…

-No podemos atrasarnos más –dijo Jocelyn –además no es temporada de frío, se ve bonita.

Jonathan se puso de pie -¿Quién va a ser tu presa?

-¡Mamá! –señaló ella a su hermano, Jonathan fue hacia la puerta.

-Ve por un abrigo Clarisa, no vas a salir así de esta casa –insistió Valentine. Jonathan sonrío.

-En estos momentos detesto ser mujer –contestó ella subiendo de nuevo.

-Valentine, sabes que tarde o temprano

-Crecerá lo sé, pero mientras tanto tiene 15 años y es mi hija. Así que mientras viva en esta casa mis órdenes se respetan. No vuelvas a desautorizarme frente a ellos. –Jocelyn frunció el labio.

-¿Desautorizarte? Yo pasó más tiempo con ellos, si tú no estás de viaje estás con mucho trabajo –respondió ella -¿Acaso quieres que Clary se escape de casa?

-¿Escaparse por un suéter?

Jonathan cruzó sus brazos. Cuando sus padres discutían, podían sacar toda su lista de quejas de años anteriores y sobre todo, su mamá… el enojo de la ausencia de su esposo.

-Pueden dejar de pelear, ya me cambié –Jonathan sonrío, ella se puso unos jeans y su playera de Star Wars que le regaló Simon.

-Solo vamos a ese almuerzo porque nos invitaron desde la semana pasada, nada de escenas por favor y sean una familia normal –dijo Jocelyn.

-Somos una familia normal amor, las parejas discuten

-No me vuelvas a hablar con el mismo tono que lo haces a tus trabajadores, lo haces de nuevo y te juro Valentine Morgenstern que pido el divorcio –ella salió primero de la casa, Clary la siguió.

-Alguien está de malas hoy –bufó Jonathan marchándose.

-Mamá… creo que te exaltaste demasiado –comentó Clary

-Ustedes no debieron ver esa discusión

Jonathan colocó su brazo en sus hombros –Tranquila, no pasó nada… tal vez deban ir a terapia de parejas

-Chistoso –le dijo Jocelyn –gracias chicos, no sé qué haría sin ustedes

-Estarías en alguna playa exótica, rodeada de puros chicos guapos, dos dándote masajes, otro soplando con el abanico, a lo mejor alguno sirviéndote de beber un coco –Jocelyn empezó a reírse.

-¿De dónde sacas tantas ideas? –preguntó Clary

-Tal vez eso es tu sueño ideal –le dijo su madre –Jonathan… ¿existe algún chico que te guste?

Clary miró a su hermano. Jonathan bajó su brazo subiendo los escalones de la casa de los Lightwood –Cuando exista alguien te lo presentaré, serás la primera.

Jocelyn sonrío –Tú debes hacer lo mismo Clary

-Ya estuvo que va a traerte a medio Colegio –dijo Jonathan, Clary le dio un puñetazo en su brazo. Jocelyn tocó el timbre.

-Jonathan prométeme, que pase lo que pase siempre vas a cuidar a tu hermana –los dos le miraron confundidos.

-Jocelyn… -ella giró viendo a su esposo –sobre lo que ocurrió, lo lamento

-Hablaremos después

La puerta se abrió, Max e Isabelle estaban ahí para recibirlos –Buenas tardes, les estamos esperando pasen.

-Gracias –respondió Jocelyn –él es mi esposo Valentine, no lo habían podido conocer.

-Mucho gusto Isabelle y él es mi hermano Maxwell , adelante todos están en la terraza

-Trajimos esto –Jocelyn entregó un recipiente –Es un pay marmoleado de queso y chocolate.

-¿Puede darle clases de cocina a mi hermana? –pidió Max. Isabelle observó el recipiente y sonrío.

Jonathan estuvo ahí el día anterior, su primer beso con Alec y también la firma de aquél contrato. Ellos salieron a la terraza. El Señor Lightwood estaba frente al asador junto con sus dos hijos. Maryse terminaba de servir la mesa.

-Espero que les gusten las parrilladas –dijo Maryse.

-No hay ningún problema –respondió Jocelyn

-Usted debe ser Valentine Morgenstern, soy Maryse Lightwood –él extendió la mano formalmente

-Mucho gusto, hasta que puedo conocer a los nuevos vecinos

-Robert Lightwood –interrumpió él –he escuchado mucho sobre usted señor Morgenstern, en mi trabajo es muy conocido.

Valentine sonrío –Solo soy un hombre dedicado a los Bienes Raíces, por herencia familiar

-La mayoría empieza así, pero no todos son conocidos en todo el país; solo falta que escriba un libro

-Me lo han ofrecido, pero no habría mucho que decir

-Alexander trae los refrescos por favor –dijo Maryse. Jace llevaba la carne ya asada a la mesa en compañía de su hermano –Ellos son mis hijos Jonathan y Alexander, estudian con sus hijos al igual que Isabelle.

-Eso escuché, un gusto conocerlos jóvenes; que pequeño es el mundo –Jonathan pudo notar algo en la mirada de su padre, lo conocía bien era incertidumbre hacia los dos chicos.

-Mucho gusto Señor Morgenstern –dijo Jace

Valentine sonrío –Lo mismo digo, pero creo que mejor nos sentamos.

Jonathan vio que Alec se dirigió a la cocina. Él se sentó junto con su hermana. Isabelle frente a ellos. La mayoría del almuerzo los dos señores hablaban sobre negocios y la influencia financiera de los Bienes Raíces en la Economía del país.

-Chicos porque no van a ver alguna película –sugirió Jocelyn –no creo que la economía sea un tema que disfruten

Maryse observó a Jocelyn –Tal vez sea una buena idea.

-Si no pueden ponerse a buscar fantasmas –comentó Valentine

-¿Fantasmas? –preguntó Max asombrado. Jonathan sonrío.

-Eso solo es un mito entre los vecinos, no es verdad –expresó Jocelyn

-¿Qué mito? –preguntó Isabelle

-¿No le han contado nada a sus amigos? –preguntó Valentine a sus dos hijos.

-No queríamos espantarlos en sus primeros días –dijo Jonathan.

-¿Están hablando en serio? –cuestionó Isabelle

-Por supuesto que no, los fantasmas no existen –contestó Jace –solo quieren asustarnos.

-Los únicos y últimos habitantes de esta casa fue una familia hace 20 años; cuando se mudaron se murmuraba que el hijo mayor fue asesinado en una de las habitaciones, otros decían que se suicidó, la realidad es que nunca encontraron el cuerpo –dijo Jonathan, Clary miraba a su hermano –varios habían venido a ver la casa, pero jamás la compraban o habitaban; hubo unos cuando fuimos pequeño pero a los tres días se marcharon porque hay un fantasma en esta casa.

-Nosotros veníamos de ociosos a ver al fantasma, pero nunca lo vimos –dijo Clary

–Tenemos más de una semana aquí, tal vez fue solo una vieja leyenda –contestó Alec.

-A lo mejor, lo único que puedo decirte es que si asustaban con ruidos o pasos, venimos con Aline y Simon, todos salimos corriendo –reveló Clary

-Tal vez porque ustedes les desagradaban –dijo Jace

-Odio los fantasmas –dijo Isabelle.

-Yo quiero ver al fantasma –contestó Max.

-Los fantasmas no existen –expresó Robert

El celular de Valentine empezó a sonar. Jocelyn observó a su esposo. Él vio que era una llamada de Lucian y se puso de pie –Me disculpan un momento.

-¿Lo que dijiste es verdad? –preguntó Isabelle a Jonathan, quien sonrío

-Solo es un cuento de Halloween

* * *

><p>Estuvieron platicando un poco más, Alec fue quien lavaba los trastos cuando los demás veían película arriba. Los adultos seguían platicando en la terraza. De repente, sintió como unos brazos le rodearon y una barbilla se acolchonó en su hombro.<p>

-¿No piensas subir? –reconoció la voz de Jonathan, sus labios cerca de su oreja

-Estoy ayudando a mis padres, tú deberías estar arriba con ellos… nadie puede vernos –contestó nervioso.

-Bajé por un poco de refresco, es aburrido por eso bajé a saludarte

-Acordamos en reunirnos el martes –Alec colocó el último plato en el escurridor y después giró.

-Lo sé, pero te tengo frente a mí –Alec bajó la mirada su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Estás rompiendo las reglas

-Las reglas son que no podemos reunirnos aquí o en la escuela, pero no estamos aquí por una reunión sino porque tus padres invitaron a mi familia a almorzar –Alec le miró atónito y tragó saliva, Jonathan le sujetó de la solapa de la camisa llevándolo hasta el estudio donde estuvieron el día anterior.

-Jonathan… no sé si… -él cerró la puerta y lo acorraló en la pared, besándolo en los labios. Alec cerró sus ojos sosteniendo su cintura, el aire se esfumó y deseaba tanto ese beso también. Jonathan acarició su espalda –Jonathan…

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó besando su cuello

-Alguien puede buscarnos –respondió sin abrir los ojos –por favor, no hagas esto más complicado…

-¿Te gusto no es así?

-Si me gustas, pero hay que respetar las reglas –Alec le miró –no puedes obligar a alguien a hacer algo que no quiera

Jonathan sonrío –Tú tercera regla

-Lo siento, nuestras familias están aquí

-Muy bien, perfecto –contestó Jonathan serio y salió del estudio. Alec llevó su mano a su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente las cosas en el Colegio seguían igual para Alec. Ayer Jonathan se la pasó platicando el resto de la tarde con Isabelle. Para la hora del receso Rafael fue a buscarlo. Helen decía que por muy guapo que esté Jonathan, Rafael no debía hacer eso; ser su amigo con derechos. Alec se abstenía de comentar respecto a ese chico.<p>

-Lightwood irás al boliche este sábado –le decía Kyle a la hora de la salida.

-¿Qué le ven al boliche? –preguntó Helen –¿Qué tiene de emocionante que una bola tire pinos?

-¿Qué es lo qué te gusta hacer a ti?

-Por fin mi coche salió del taller –interrumpió Aline caminando junto con Jonathan.

-¿Por qué no vamos a jugar gotcha? –propuso Helen

-Jonathan siempre gana, nadie logra dispararle y él puede darse contra todos –quejó Aline

-Eso no es cierto, yo no me doy contra todos porque jugamos en equipo –aclaró él

-Pero nadie pudo herirte

-Debemos ir un fin de semana jugar gotcha –dijo Helen

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿Verdad Morgenstern? –Jonathan miró a su compañero.

-¡Jonathan!

-Te busca tu novio –bromeó Aline –dile que también venga al gotcha

-No es mi novio –contestó Jonathan siguiendo de largo.

-¿En serio no vas a saludarlo? –preguntó Helen. Él no le respondió. Ellos llegaron a la entrada principal, Helen sonrío –Alec creo que vinieron a verte.

-¿Qué? –preguntó él, ella le señalo a Magnus jugando con su celular acolchonado de su coche. Aline sonrío.

-¿Quién es él? -Alec estaba completamente sonrojado. Aline le dio un codazo -¿Es tú novio?

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Helen –Es lindo y no sabía que seguían en contacto.

-¿No es el chico de la cafetería? –interrumpió Kyle.

-Ve a hablar con él –dijo Aline

-Están exagerando, es probable que no esté aquí por mí -Alec negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que sí, porque ya te vio y viene hacia aquí –comentó Jonathan.

-¿Qué?

-Hola Alec

-Magnus…

-Te llamas Magnus, yo soy su amiga Helen tienes que tratarlo bien le rompes el corazón y te romperé el tuyo y no metafóricamente -Magnus se asombró y después vio a Jonathan.

-¿No solo eres su vecino también estudias con él?

Jonathan llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos -¿Qué puedo decir? Creo que él es el afortunado por ver diario a alguien como yo –Aline sonrío, Helen iba a decir algo.

-Ignóralo –dijo Alec sin mirar hacia Jonathan –vamos, hasta mañana Helen

-Cuídate, recuerda usar protección –dijo ella. Aline volvió a reírse.

-¿Alec es homosexual? –preguntó Kyle.

-No parece del tipo que lo sea –contestó Aline y miró a su amigo cómplice.

-Hasta luego –respondió Helen marchándose, Kyle la siguió.

-Tú sabías que él es gay y no me dijiste nada

-Vamos por unos helados

Aline frunció el labio –No evadas mi comentario y respóndeme

* * *

><p>Alec llegó hasta el coche de Magnus aun sonrojado -¿Por qué no me mandaste mensaje?<p>

-Porque perdí mi celular y por ende todos mis contactos, así que ya no tengo tu número –contestó él con una sonrisa

Alec cruzó los brazos –Esa no es una muy buena excusa.

-Regálame una sonrisa…

Alec respiró y después le miró –Si no te he mandado mensaje es porque…

-Quería esperar un poco más, pero me gustas Alec… todo este fin de semana no he dejado de pensar en ti; quise mandarte mensajes pero no quería parecer que te estoy acosando

-Pareces más un acosador viniendo a mi colegio

-No pensé en eso –Magnus enarcó una ceja -¿Estás molesto?

-Es que esto… yo… no sé si…

-Pensé que te gustaba o a lo mejor te agrado, el viernes tuvimos buena química

Alec suspiró –Lo sé y realmente me agradas pero… no lo consideraría justo

-¿Qué no es justo? –Alec tragó saliva, él no podía decir nada sobre su contrato con Jonathan; pero tampoco quería jugar con Magnus

–No estoy preparado para una relación

-Ya veo

-Podemos ser amigos, no sé…

Magnus acarició su cabello e hizo su fleco hacia atrás –Iremos con calma, no te estoy pidiendo que vivamos juntos… vamos a conocernos y ver hacia dónde sopla el viento.

-Magnus…

-¿Te parece? -Alec bajó la mirada y suspiró –No tienes que responderme ahora.

-Ok

-Ok –Magnus volvió a acariciar su cabello negro, Alec le miró a los ojos con una débil sonrisa -¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

-Voy a reunirme con mis hermanos, los tres nos regresamos juntos –respondió él –Te mandaré mensaje para que puedas grabar mi número.

-Me parece bien.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Jonathan se quitó el saco del uniforme. Alec y él eran parecidos después de todo, aquél chico universitario está interesado en él. No había restricciones entre ellos –Será divertido ver la reacción de Alec.<p>

Él se desató la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. La puerta se abrió sin tocar. Rafael se encontraba con unos pants negros y una camisa gris.

-Hoy tenemos trabajo de equipo.

-Tal vez deberías estar con tu equipo ahí abajo –respondió él.

Rafael lo llevó hacia la cama –Fui el primero en llegar, además… sabes que quiero estar contigo…

Jonathan le fue levantando su camisa mientras se sentó en la cama. Rafael colocó sus manos en sus mejillas depositando un beso en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Alec entró a su habitación, encendió la luz. Ya había almorzado, ahora haría los deberes. Su conciencia seguía intranquila por Magnus involuntariamente llevó la mirada hacia la ventana quedando atónito al ver a Jonathan quitarle la camisa a Rafael mientras se besaban. Alec palideció.<p> 


	12. ¿Quieres jugar con fuego?

Alec no daba crédito a lo que veía, Jonathan se besaba con Rafael en su habitación los dos desvistiéndose. Quiso avanzar para cerrar la cortina, pero dio la media vuelta y salió de su habitación.

-¿Viste al fantasma? –le preguntó Max

-¿Qué? –Alec le miró perplejo y después revolvió el cabello de su hermano menor –Ven te ayudaré con tu tarea

-¿No íbamos a hacerlo en tú recámara?

-Mejor vamos a la tuya.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Jonathan está recostado de la cama desnudo, solo la sábana le cubre ligeramente. Rafael acaricia su torso y besa su cuello –Esto es mejor a solo hacerlo en el receso.<p>

-No tengo oposición a eso –contestó Jonathan –ahora baja con tu equipo a hacer tarea.

-Pero si la estamos pasando muy bien

Jonathan vio su reloj –Mi madre no tarda en venir y no quiero que sospeche algo.

Rafael sonrío pícaramente y le dio un beso apoderándose de sus labios, su respiración era agitada, hay un completo sabor adictivo a ellos que lo perdía en el espacio temporal. Jonathan lo atrajo hacia sí recostándolo boca abajo –Podemos aprovechar unos minutos más.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, Jonathan recién bañado bajó al comedor donde Rafael debatía con Maia y su hermana sobre algún tema de su proyecto. Isabelle le miró asombrada sonriéndole.<p>

-Buenas noches

-Voy por más agua –comentó Isabelle siguiéndole a la cocina, Jonathan abrió el refrigerador –así que hoy he sido testigo del trauma psicológico de Simon

Jonathan sacó una botella de yogurt –Hoy fuimos más discretos.

Isabelle se sirvió agua en el vaso –Que lastima me gustabas de cuñado, creo que harías buena pareja con Alec.

-Estás equivocada, somos totalmente opuestos y sé que le gusta el universitario que fue a verlo al colegio.

-¿Magnus fue a verlo en el Colegio?

-¿Quién es Magnus? –interrumpió Simon

-Nadie –respondió Isabelle, Jonathan sonrío

-Estudien duro, debo salir –dijo él. No podía retrasarse en su caso para este jueves, tenía que conocer a su víctima y sus movimientos. Rafael le entretuvo y mañana es su primera reunión con Alexander, la cual promete ser muy emocionante. Su nombre Alaric, un policía corrupto que encubría a unos dealers con tal de recibir una remuneración alta. Tenía buenas habilidades y conexiones a lo mejor con distintos grupos. ¿Cómo podría parecer una muerte accidental sin sacar al aire su vida turbulenta?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Alec salió de las regaderas cuando terminó la práctica. Durante todo el día evitó mirar o sonreír a Jonathan. ¿Cómo podía ser un chico tan popular y apreciado por los estudiantes? Él cargaba su maleta deportiva. Jonathan se lo cruzó en el pasillo.<p>

-He decidido a dónde podemos ir hoy

Alec brincó del susto -¿Por qué me estás hablando?

-Ya salimos de la práctica y es hora de nuestro encuentro –contestó él

-Estoy ocupado, no voy a poder –dijo sin dejar de caminar.

Jonathan le detuvo, parándose frente a él -¿A qué estás jugando Lightwood?

-Sé que acordamos que no hay restricciones pero tan siquiera…

Jonathan sonrío -¿Qué ocurre con las restricciones? Ayer vino a verte tu amigo el universitario así que no creo que puedas quejarme sobre eso

-Magnus es mi amigo, y de cierto modo yo no me estoy besando con él o desvistiendo frente a tú habitación –respondió cortante y siguió de largo. Jonathan quedó atónito recordando lo ocurrido el día anterior, se le olvidó que ahora ya no había tanta privacidad para él.

-Podrías hacerlo, a mí no me molestaría –Alec le miró confundido –no sé te tomaría fotos y te chantajearía

-Pero yo no soy tú

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta en realidad Alexander? -Alexander tragó saliva y desvió la mirada –Rafael no es el único con quien me acuesto, además tú dijiste que no podemos reunirnos aquí o en nuestras casas, con Rafael esa regla no existe entre nosotros -Alexander mordió su labio –Pero ante todo, yo no te obligué a aceptar, tú cediste y dijiste que aceptabas mis reglas, ¿lo olvidaste?

-No, lo recuerdo bien

-Si no quieres seguir con esto cancelamos el contrato hacemos tú ritual de quemarlo y aquí no sucedió nada –Jonathan caminó más cerca de él –No podemos ser los mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, porque por si no lo has notado no tengo amigos…

-Aline…

-Aline es una chica –corrigió Jonathan

-¿Y Kyle? ¿Los del equipo?

-¿Me has visto irme con ellos o reunirme a almorzar? –bufó Jonathan

-Pero… van al boliche y Clary dijo que…

-¿Clary? ¿Qué te dijo mi hermana?

Alec miró al piso –Ella dijo que él es lo más parecido a un amigo para ti

-Volvemos al tema que no tengo amigos, si lo fuera yo me habría encargado de llevarte al boliche ese sábado, pude haber sido más seductor… en realidad podía haberme acostado contigo esa noche

-¡Basta! –gritó Alec enfadado -¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Que yo siempre tengo lo que quiero Alexander –él sonrío y le guiñó un ojo, sacó su celular marcando a un número –Llamaré a alguien que si quiera salir conmigo en estos momentos.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-No, te estoy demostrando que a mí no me afecta no salir contigo –él se dio la media vuelta –Hola Paul, ¿sigues en tú trabajo? –Jonathan comenzó a avanzar.

Alec le miraba perplejo. ¿Ese era en realidad Jonathan Morgenstern? ¿Un hombre sin escrúpulos?

-¿Aún sigues aquí Lightwood? –interrumpió Kyle y vio que Jonathan ya estaba cerca del estacionamiento -¿Entonces es cierto?

-¿Qué es cierto? –preguntó él.

-Que tú eres gay, en realidad no lo pareces aunque dicen que no hay que poner estereotipos en fin… Michael Jr piensa que te gusta Morgenstern –Kyle se rascó el cabello –Solo aléjate de él, es un excelente estudiante y deportista, lo conozco desde que estamos en el jardín de niños… su padre da miedo, aunque aparte de eso, ha roto muchos corazones de chicas y chicos

-¿También el tuyo?

-¿Qué?

-¿También rompió tú corazón? –Alec sacudió la cabeza –Gracias por el consejo, es mi vecino y te mentiría si te dijera que no me gusta, pero no soy su tipo así que puedo cuidarme solo.

Kyle quedó asombrado. Alec empezó a correr, tal vez era un poco masoquista, no caería en el juego de Jonathan, no lograba identificar cual es en realidad su verdadera cara, el misterio que le rodea es lo que más le atraía a él.

Jonathan llegó a su convertible, colocando su maleta de deportes en el asiento trasero –Entonces te veo en media hora en tu apartamento, nos vemos después –Jonathan guardó el celular en su bolsillo y sacó la llave de su coche, quedando asombrado al ver a Alec frente a él -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que tenemos una reunión

-¿Crees que voy a acceder a estar contigo las veces que quieras? –preguntó sarcástico Jonathan –Lo siento, pero tengo una vida… por si lo olvidabas el nuevo aquí eres tú y no yo…

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Acaso no ha quedado claro? –Jonathan miró hacia todos lados –Estamos en el estacionamiento del colegio, me estás hablando y… aunque hicieras esto el contrato se ha terminado, porque uno de los interesados se arrepintió después de firmarlo

-No me arrepentí

-¿Qué?

-Yo te dije que no soy como tú, la realidad es que si me decepcionó verte con Rafael, tú empezaste a hablar solo de si yo quería cancelar el contrato y demás que no podemos ser amigos de la noche a la mañana, cambiaste el tema… al final te marchaste solo hablando por celular a tu amigo para reunirte con él y echarme en cara que siempre tienes lo que quieres –Jonathan iba a decir algo, pero Alec metió su mochila en el coche –realmente eres muy egocéntrico Jonathan, no todo el mundo gira alrededor de ti, si fueras tan maduro como he escuchado de algunos no habrías hecho este acto infantil.

-¿Perdón?

-Así que… ¿Vamos a tener una reunión o irás a consolarte en los brazos de otro de tus amantes? -Alec subió al coche -¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?

¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Se preguntó Jonathan maldiciéndose ¿En qué momento este chico tomó el mando en la conversación?

-¿Vas a subir o no? Puedo esperar toda la noche.

Jonathan subió al vehículo, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Alec hizo lo mismo y suspiró. Su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Magnus.

_"__¿Estás ocupado este viernes? ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine"_

"Tengo trabajo en equipo lo dejamos para otro día, ¿Te parece?"

Magnus le agrada y no es justo para él. Se encontraba en un juego peligroso. -¿Puedo saber a dónde iremos?

-¿Qué le dijiste a tú familia?

Alec miró hacia la ventana –Que tengo trabajo en equipo e iré a casa de Kyle

-Para mis padres estoy con Aline, sobre lo de hace rato

-¿No será qué quien desea cancelar el contrato eres tú? –preguntó Alec

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -Jonathan sin dejar de mirar al frente y manejar -¿Estás seguro de qué tú puedes soportarlo?

-No lo sé, pero apenas está empezando ¿no es así? Es decir… si es algo que yo jamás haría en mi vida, todo lo que hago siempre es teniendo el menor riesgo posible claro, inclusive el tae won do… y ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciendo esto –Alec se sonrojó –pero algo me dijo ¿Por qué no? Haz algo loco Alexander, diviértete y creo que nos hemos conocido por una razón desconocida

-Eso es conmovedor –Jonathan giró hacia la derecha –Pero a ese universitario le gustas y es el tipo de chico con el que saldrías

-Firmé ese contrato, no soy de los que se echan para atrás

Jonathan sonrío -¿Esto es un reto para ti?

-Creo que ahora entiendo a Rafael, él acepta ser tu amigo con derecho porque es la única manera en que puede estar contigo

-Literalmente él dice que sólo así puede tenerme

-Rafael está enamorado de ti –contestó Alec, Jonathan le miró -¿Por qué sigues con él entonces?

-Me gusta tener sexo con él, le dije que terminemos pero es algo terco… ¿Tú crees que solo con el contrato puedes estar conmigo?

-¿No es eso verdad?

Jonathan se estacionó, Alec vio que frente a ellos estaba el puente de Manhattan a lo lejos -¿Quieres estar conmigo? –Jonathan se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Alec le miró sin responder, Jonathan se acercó y besó su cuello, después su oreja. Alec cerró los ojos. –Tú jabón huele a almendras y miel –Alec se estremeció por el susurro en su oído. Jonathan le desabrochó su cinturón, mordiendo su oreja –entonces… ¿quieres jugar con fuego?

-Jonathan…

Él metió su mano debajo de su camisa acariciándolo, fue besando su cuello y su mejilla, mientras hacía su asiento hacia atrás. Alec se asombró y llevó su mano a su espalda. Jonathan se colocó sobre él encontrando sus labios. Alec lo abrazó, el beso no necesitaba palabras podía interpretarse solo, hasta que Alec perdió el aliento se separó de él.

-Jonathan…

Él fue subiendo su camisa -¿Quieres que me detenga?

-Estoy nervioso, no he hecho esto antes

Jonathan sonrío –Seré cuidadoso

-Esto significa mucho para mí –ambos se miraron a los ojos –yo… Jonathan… -él besó sus labios, el celular volvió a sonar, Alec humedeció sus labios -¿No será tú amigo?

Jonathan sacó el celular de su bolsillo con la mano derecha y vio que era una llamada de su padre, se separó de Alec sentándose en su asiento –Bueno…

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-Te dije que…

_-Me dijiste que irías a casa de Aline, me acabo de encontrar con el Doctor Penhallow y me dijo que su hija está en el spa, así que si fue una excusa para no venir a entrenar_

-No se trata de eso –Alec se sentó notando que el semblante de Jonathan no era el mismo, se veía molesto pero al mismo tiempo impotente –estoy saliendo apenas del colegio y no me he comunicado con ella

_-¡No me mientas Jonathan! ¡¿Estás con uno de tus maricones?!_ –Alec logró escuchar la voz de Valentine _-¡Te quiero aquí en 5 minutos! ¡5 minutos!_

-¡Maldición! –Jonathan aventó el celular y golpeó el volante. Alec tragó saliva y se acomodó su camisa –Debo irme

-Pensé que… todos sabían que eres gay, digo me echas en cara que mis padres no saben y…

-¡¿Puedes callarte también?!

-¿Por qué me estás gritando? –preguntó atónito Alec –Yo no te grité, solo digo que…

Jonathan chistó los dientes y volvió a golpear el volante –Mis padres saben que soy gay, pero a mi papá no le gusta mucho la idea insiste en que solo es una etapa de la adolescencia y que lo voy a superar… ¿Estás satisfecho?

-Entiendo… Jonathan yo no diré nada sobre esto y nos podemos ver en otro… -Jonathan lo calló besándolo en los labios, Alec fue tomado por sorpresa y cerró sus ojos, él temblaba y lo hizo más cuando su lengua entró dentro de su boca provocando que se estremezca –Jonathan… tú padre…

-¿Crees que le tengo miedo a mi padre?

-¿No lo tienes? –preguntó asombrado –Él te dijo que…

-Llegue temprano o tarde me castigará, no es la primera vez…

-Volveré solo a casa y tú ve con tu padre –Jonathan dejó de besarlo asombrado

-¿Qué?

-Jonathan por eso tú padre no te toma en serio y te ve como una fase adolescente, si tu muestras responsabilidad y madurez ante ellos, cumples con sus reglas entonces se dará cuenta que…

-Alec, he vivido con mi padre toda mi vida y lo conozco muy bien

-Y él también te conoce a ti, por eso es un círculo vicioso que no terminará –Jonathan quedó atónito –esto… nosotros, puede esperar… mi regla dice que no se puede obligar a alguien hacer algo que no quiere

-Yo no quiero irme

-y yo no quiero que tengas problemas con tu papá

-Alec…

-Podemos vernos el jueves o encontraremos otro momento, por favor… -Jonathan se asombró al ver su sinceridad y preocupación en su mirada al igual que en sus palabras –por favor… Jonathan… quiero volver a salir contigo en un mejor momento

-Está bien, pero no te dejaré aquí, lo haré en un lugar más céntrico.

-Gracias –Alec acomodó su asiento. Jonathan encendió el motor y las luces del coche.


	13. Lo que él quiere

Jonathan manejaba hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento, logró hablar con Aline y ésta le dijo que no había hablado con su padre, él seguía en el hospital y no sabía nada sobre su cita en el spa. Jonathan entendió que Valentine debió verla directamente o alguien de sus allegados. Veces como esa su padre se ponía histérico y calmarlo era difícil además complicado. Paul también se comunicó con él, le seguía esperando en su apartamento. Jonathan se estacionó, era la primera vez que obedecería a su padre. La realidad, es que dudó en ir con Paul. Pero en fin, ya estaba ahí.

La recepcionista Amabel, esa chica rubia con una mirada aterradora para todos ni siquiera le saludó y él tampoco lo hizo. Helen está practicando boxeo con Lucian. Algunos le quedaron viendo asombrados, él subió las escaleras. Del segundo piso su padre habla con Samuel Blackwell.

-Ya me tienes aquí –les interrumpió

-Samuel déjame solo con mi hijo

-Muy bien, me comunico contigo en cuanto esté en Río de Janeiro –dijo él y se retiró.

-No te encontraste con el Doctor Penhallow, no vuelvas a tratarme como un niño –Jonathan habló con un tono medio y neutro –estaba saliendo del Colegio y vería a Aline después. ¿Acaso la estás siguiendo? ¿O me estás siguiendo a mí?

-Una fuente me informó que te vio pasar por el puente acompañado de un chico, sabes que tenemos el mismo sistema, que nos permite rastrear por el número celular –Valentine fue alzando la voz –Ella estaba en un spa y tú en el otro extremo de la ciudad, ¿Así quieres seguir mintiéndome?

-¿Ahora vas a rastrearme? ¡Ya no soy un crío!

-¡No, no lo eres! ¡Eres un miembro del círculo y empleado mío! –Valentine estaba colérico –No te pago cinco dólares por tus misiones

-Sabes que lo haré bien, no le encuentro el chiste venir a entrenar

Valentine se acercó a su hijo –Jonathan harás lo que yo te diga que hagas, si quiero que corras lo harás, si digo que te tires de un maldito barranco también lo harás

-Esto no se trata de eso, porque siempre te obedezco padre excepto en algo –contestó Jonathan manteniéndole la mirada a su padre –Es porque te dijeron que me vieron con un chico, por eso estás molesto -Valentine sonrío –Por eso cambiaste a Helen a mi Colegio y quieres ponerla cómo mi compañera, eso quiere decir que el crío aquí eres tú y no yo

-¡No te permito que me hables así!

-¡Y yo no te permito que hayas interrumpido mi salida! –Jonathan vio que todos les miraban, él se dio la media vuelta y bajó las escaleras. Emil le entregó una pistola.

-Buenos días aprendiz, vamos a practicar tiros.

-No necesito…

-A mí no me harás una escena, así que sígueme –Jonathan cruzó sus brazos y terminó accediendo. –Ser un asesino profesional tiene sus limitantes, acepta quien eres

-Lo hago

Ellos agarraron una pistola cada uno -¿Cómo vas con tu objetivo de este jueves?

-Pan comido

-¿Pan comido? –bufó Emil Pagborn -¿Cómo piensas asesinar a un policía corrupto sin sacar a la luz su vida turbulenta?

-Un ataque cardíaco –respondió Jonathan cargando la pistola –primero pensé en un asalto, pero no quiero que se abra una investigación o algo parecido, leí su expediente y hace seis meses tuvo uno y sufre del corazón.

-Será la primera vez que…

-¿Qué usan ese método aquí en el círculo? –preguntó Jonathan colocándose las orejeras –Lo que voy a planificar bien es al Embajador de Londres, necesito investigar sobre la seguridad del museo, aun no hay noticias de si ocupará algún hotel o si se quedará dentro de la embajada, siempre viaja con un equipo completo de guardaespaldas, así que mañana me dedicaré a eso sensei –Emil cruzó sus brazos, Jonathan comenzó a disparar acertando todos los tiros, uno a la cabeza y los demás al corazón.

-Malachi Dieudonne también debe tener un punto débil –comentó Emil dándole su pistola –A veces te acoplas al objetivo, o puedes desviar la atención que no vean que él es tú caso… a veces tienes que sacrificar a más personas en un evento tan masivo y es la primera vez que te dan un extranjero, pueden mandarte a la Interpol.

-¿Sacrificar a más personas?

-A veces tienes que conocer tú entorno, el caso del 11 de septiembre del 2001… los atentados terroristas, el 11 de marzo en España, explosiones de trenes, camiones… un verdadero asesino se esconde y jamás es atrapado. Las distracciones son más efectivas, ¿Por qué el asesinato de Kaelie Whitewillow no salió en las noticias?

-No lo sé…

-Su mánager anunció que fue un suicidio en su habitación del hotel, tú y yo nos quitamos dejando todos los cadáveres en el techo –Emil sonrío al ver su cara de sorprendido –Su propio mánager la mandó asesinar, ella estaba involucrada en prostitución infantil en una página web bajo otro seudónimo por supuesto y ya había recibido bastantes amenazas de muerte, ella pensó que nosotros éramos los Pitts.

-¿Su propio mánager la mandó asesinar? ¿Quién quiere muerto al embajador de Londres?

-Lo que yo haría sería un acto de rebeldes contra la inauguración del museo, colocar una bomba y sacrificar a varios con tal de una distracción; ahora dispara –Emil suspiró –la clase a terminado.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Alec estaba en su habitación. Jonathan no había regresado y tampoco estaba el coche de su padre. Llevó sus dedos a sus labios, recordando lo que estuvo a punto de ocurrir y que también deseó que pasara. Siguió haciendo sus deberes, pero… no podía dejar de pensar en la reacción de Jonathan al recibir la llamada, cómo le gritó –Es todo un casanova y lo sabe.<p>

La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Isabelle -¿Cómo estás?

-Bien –respondió él -¿Ocurre algo?

-No, nada… es solo que no hemos platicado mucho ahora yo voy a natación, tú a futbol –ella cerró la puerta.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan sentimental?

-Supe que Magnus fue a verte al Colegio, ¿Por qué no me dijiste algo? Pensé que somos amigos –dijo ella viendo su libro de física.

-Izzy… en estos momentos mi vida es un poco

-Jonathan…

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito y miró hacia su hermana, vestida en pijamas con una trenza, sus ojos oscuros contrastaban con su piel pálida –No todo tiene que ver con él.

-Su padre está en su habitación y él no –indicó Isabelle, Alec giró hacia la ventana. Valentine se encontraba ahí. Él se puso de pie. –Creo que alguien será castigado hoy, al parecer el hijo ejemplar realmente no lo es tanto.

Alec agarró su celular del escritorio –Izzy, podemos hablar después

-Pero…

-Tengo que hablar con Helen un momento

-Espero que ella no sea tu nueva mejor amiga –reprochó su hermana saliendo de la habitación.

Alec marcó al número de Kyle, quién para su sorpresa respondió -_¿Lightwood? Ya va a ser medianoche_

-¿Puedes darme el número de Jonathan?

_-¿Qué? ¿No es tú vecino? ¿Para qué quieres su número?_

Alec mordió su labio, sabía que sonaría como una locura hasta para él lo era –Es algo importante, solo por favor –él fue hacia su ropero y abrió uno de sus cajones, ahí tenía el contrato que hizo por 100 días, no podían ponerse en contacto a excepción que lo hayan acordado –Sabes que, olvídalo

_-Te lo mando por mensaje_

Alec dejó el celular de la cama y salió de su cuarto, sus padres hablaban en su habitación con la puerta abierta. Max ya debía dormir, él bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta que logró salir con cuidado de su casa -¿Qué es lo que has hecho Jonathan?

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la casa de los Morgenstern, Valentine no muy contento hablaba por el celular –<em>Tiene su celular apagado, no podemos rastrearlo<em>

-El coche, intenta con el coche

Jocelyn somnolienta salió de su cuarto -¿Qué ocurre?

-Jonathan no ha llegado a la casa –respondió Valentine terminando la llamada –he avisado a la policía

-Dijo que iría a casa de Aline después de su práctica, a lo mejor se quedará a dormir con ella… no es la primera vez

-Él no –Valentine iba a seguir hablando, pero Jocelyn volvió a entrar al cuarto, él la siguió. Ella marcó al teléfono de los Penhallow.

-Jia, disculpa que te moleste tan tarde… mi esposo anda un poco paranoico, de casualidad Jonathan está ahí con Aline

_-Hola Jocelyn, si… él vino a cenar y después subieron a hacer tarea, ya deben estar dormidos… ¿quieres hablar con él?_

-No, no hay ningún problema… muchas gracias y disculpa la molestia –Jocelyn sumió el botón de off del teléfono inalámbrico -¿Satisfecho?

-Pero…

-Deja de ser tan paranoico, Jonathan es un buen chico… no tiene problemas con el alcohol, drogas y tampoco anda en alguna pandilla.

El celular de Valentine empezó a sonar y él contestó –_El coche de su hijo está en la mansión de los Penhallow._

-Gracias

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Alec se vistió para ir al Colegio. Jonathan no llegó a dormir, no contestó el celular y tampoco sabía que podía haber pasado con él. Cuando bajaron del autobús, en el paradero del Colegio. Él se asombró de ver llegar a Clary con su padre. Ella agarró su mochila y después caminó hacia donde estaban Maia y Simon.<p>

-¿No va a venir Jonathan al Colegio? –preguntó Isabelle.

-Se quedó a dormir en casa de Aline –respondió ella como si fuera algo natural.

-¿Vienes Rafael? –le preguntó Maia.

Alec no se había percatado que él estaba ahí, no lucía nada contento. Se colocó su mochila del hombro y después les siguió. ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué parecía que no era la primera vez que Jonathan hacia algo como esto? Él se quedó un poco más, cuando vio llegar el coche de Aline; sin embargo, el conductor era Jonathan. Él le miró perplejo, apeó del vehículo, sacó su celular del bolsillo. Alec decidió entrar e ignorar la situación. Sospechaba que algo ocurría.

Él caminaba del pasillo pensativo, cuando se detuvo al ver que Jordan saludaba a Jonathan –Dentro de dos semanas hay un partido.

-Sí, ahora los entrenamientos no serán dos veces a la semana –contestó él.

-¿Dónde te metiste anoche?

Jonathan sonrío -¿Desde cuándo te doy cuentas de que hago con mi vida? –bufó llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos.

-Lightwood me llamó pidiendo tú número de celular –Jonathan le miró extrañado -¿logró comunicarse contigo?

-No –contestó Jonathan, después de eso caminó hacia el salón. Alec se acolchonó de la pared, se había metido en problemas algo se lo decía. Aline no tardó en hacer acto de presencia y le miró preocupado.

-¡Lightwood!

-Hola –dijo él

-¿Y esa cara? ¿Terminaste con tú novio? –preguntó ella curiosa

-Magnus no es mi novio –respondió él.

-Deberías tener uno, es divertido –contestó Aline con una sonrisa -¿Vienes a clase?

-Claro –dijo él avanzando –Penhallow… -ella le miró –Clary nos dijo a mis hermanos y a mí que Jonathan se quedó contigo anoche, le vi a él llegar en tu coche.

-Jonathan es mi mejor amigo y su vida es un poco complicada, su padre es un perro controlador –Alec quedó atónito –sé que es menor de edad y que yo no debería hablar sobre esto.

-¿Él tiene muchos problemas con su padre?

-El señor Morgenstern detesta que su único hijo sea homosexual, además tengo que encubrirlo cada vez que quiere salir con alguien… anoche lo hizo, según su padre se encontró con el mío y le dijo que yo estaba en el spa –ella bajó el tono de su voz mirando hacia todos lados –pero yo no vi a mi padre en todo el día de ayer, él fue a mi casa y cenamos con mi mamá, después subió a mi habitación me platicó que discutió con su padre porque alguien le vio estar con un chico por el puente, así que fue la primera vez que me pidió mi coche y dejó él suyo en mi cochera.

-¿Quieres decir que no durmió contigo?

Aline sonrío –Por supuesto que no, él no es de los amigos que hace fiesta de pijama… salió con alguno de su lista

-¿Tus padres no se dieron cuenta que tú coche no estaba en el garaje?

-Mi madre se va después que yo y mi padre no llegó a dormir, así que nadie supo nada –respondió ella -¿Por qué te interesa saber? -Alec tragó saliva y ella se percató que se sonrojó poniendo una señal de indiferencia -¿Jonathan te gusta?

-¿Qué?

-Por supuesto que te gusta, él es homosexual, atractivo, sexy… -llevó su dedo a su labio, dando una ligera sonrisa –es normal, siempre le he dicho que le hace falta enamorarse… no alguien que le dé lo que él busca.

-¿Qué es lo que él busca?

-Sólo desea llenar un vacío dentro de él con el sexo, finge madurez con esa máscara… te digo un secreto –Alec asintió –me agradas, Jonathan es el chico más sobreprotector y estoy seguro que romántico también, pero presiento que hay algo que le marcó… algo que provocó que él sea como es, algo que causa un vacío en su interior y lo desea llenar con sexo.

-Eres su mejor amiga… ¿no sabes que le pasó?

-Soy su mejor amiga y solo veo lo que él me permite ver, a veces pienso que no lo conozco en realidad… por eso, si te gusta… no te acuestes con él, no se lo hagas fácil; no le des lo que él quiere.

-Estás de acuerdo que yo a él no le gusto y…

-Vamos Lightwood, eres su vecino, homosexual y virgen –Alec iba a decir algo en respuesta –eres todo un bocado para él, serías el primer chico virgen con quién se acostaría… lo que si conozco de Jonathan, es que… quiere tenerte en su cama y no para una noche de pijamas –ella caminó hacia las escaleras. Alec se quedó del pasillo confundido y pensativo. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?


End file.
